


The Demon in Me

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Murder of a Lover right before the other's eyes, Sexual relations between adult and a minor, Sexual relations between minors, attempted suicide, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a mortal.  He's loved and lost then tried to join his lover only to be stopped, damn it!  </p><p>From inside the nuthouse, Levi is visited by a demon...great.  He's later visited by his lost lover's ghost...even better.  </p><p>What else can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TDiM"
> 
> Here it is! The first Chapter of my story: The Demon in Me.
> 
> *I dedicate this entire fic to the Author/Fan/Friend: Orangecreamsicle whose work helped inspire me to write this.**
> 
> Take care:)

Chapter 1: The Demon

The first time the Demon Eren appears before Levi, he rises to his full height, amber eyes glowing, claws extended, and raven wings beating rapidly. Levi looks up at him through his medicated haze and scoffs, “What the fuck are you suppose to be? Is it Halloween already?”

This is not the reaction the demon is expecting. His demonic form nearly never fails to terrify his charge. He pauses retracting his wings inside his body and says, “You don't find me intimidating?”

“Why the fuck should I? You're not real!” Levi hisses.

“You don't believe in demons?” Eren asks while retracting his claws.

“I believe in evil. I see it every day. You take someone's most precious possession, and you ruin them. They are never whole again. That is the evil man does to his fellow man. They prey upon each other and then wonder why this fucking world sucks so badly.”

“So you don't believe in the ultimate evil?” Eren asks.

“That is the ultimate evil, brat! This world sucks! I lost the only thing that mattered in my life. Nothing you can do to me will ever compare to that. Nothing I do will ever make me whole again. My life is useless. I walk through my days praying that whatever god there is has the mercy to end my fucking existence! But no, I'm still fucking breathing.”

“So you want to die,” the demon wonders.

“Haven't you been fucking listening to me? Erwin was and is the only thing that was good, whole, perfect in my pathetic life, and he was fucking murdered right in front of me for a wallet with less than $50 in it!”

“Damn it,” he hears the demon hiss. “They are suppose to tell us when our charge is suicidal.”

“So the system fucked you, too, huh?” Levi says with a soft chuckle. “Well, Demon, I don't know what your game is but I'm exhausted so be on your way 'cause I'm going to sleep now.”

“What? No! You can't go to sleep yet. I haven't molested you yet!”

That gets Levi's attention. He sits up and looks at the demon. “What?”

“It's what we do,” Eren adds while cocking his head to the side and smiling. “It's so enjoyable. Occasionally, our charge enjoys it as well.”

“And your charge is me?” Levi asks not wanting to hear the answer.

“Yes, you are my charge and I will molest you from now until I'm fully satisfied with the results,” the demon adds boldly.

Levi's eyes drop to the point just below the demon's waist. He doesn't know what the demon is packing and he knows he doesn't want to find out. Eren's smile is coy, playful so Levi thinks, “Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, Erwin was hung like a fucking horse. How much bigger could this demon actually be?”

Eren approaches the bed rising again to his full height which nearly touches the ceiling.

“O...ka..y,” Levi says.

“Good, I'm glad you agree. Molesting humans is our natural function. You know you seem to be enjoying it already,” Eren adds.

“Well, you're good looking at least,” Levi states firmly.

“You want to be molested by a pretty demon?”

“Sure, it beats the alternative,” Levi adds as he shivers.

“I knew you'd want to play along,” Eren adds while jumping on Levi's bed. 

“So, um, how do we...you know? Is it the same way humans do it,” Levi asks as curiosity gets the better of him.

“I don't know. Have you been molested by humans before?” the demon asks. 

Levi thinks for a moment. In college, he did get so wasted that his roommate's friend took advantage of him when he was trying to sleep. “Just once, but I was so wasted I don't really remember much about it.”

“Wasted? What does that mean," the demon asks.

“Drunk...I'd had way too much to drink and when he came...”

“He wasn't there at first?” Eren asks again confused.

“What? Yes, he was there...um, he came...”

“You say 'he came' but he was already there. What do you mean when you say 'he came'?”

“He orgasmed,” Levi adds while getting an odd feeling about this conversation.

“Is that common when humans molest one another? Do they get so excited that they become sexually aroused?”

“Yes...” Levi adds hesitantly. “That's what molest means...to fornicate.”

Eren jumps off the bed. His face turns crimson and he says, “No, no, no! No, that is not what molest means!”

Smiling, Levi asks, “What does 'molest' mean to you, Demon?”

“To bother, to irritate, to get under one's skin, to annoy, to infuriate...” Eren continues explaining as he falls to the floor in an embarrassed pile of limbs.

Levi laughs. “So you weren't planning on having sex with me then?” He watches as Eren recoils and hides his face beneath his feathers. “Wow, you really need access to the internet, brat. Your definitions are definitely out of date.”

For a moment the demon's mind focuses on something. He looks up at Levi saying, “You thought I was going to have sex with you and you didn't try to push me away?”

“You're a demon. I'm kind of curious,” Levi adds with a smirk. 

For an instant...for a very brief instant Levi sees a flash of purple light shoot out of Eren's eyes. The look on the demon's face is hungry and so enticing. This moment fades quickly before Eren picks himself up off the floor and says, “You are a curious human, human. I shall visit you again soon.” A moment later, the demon is gone.

Running his hand through his undercut, Levi wonders what he's gotten himself into now. A fucking demon that he'd embarrassed royally by misinterpreting his meaning, now is interested in him since he didn't say no. “Fuck, well,” Levi decides, “it doesn't matter anyhow since he's just a drug induced hallucination.”

“Mr. Levi,” Nurse Ymir states while entering his room. “How are we this evening?”

Levi replies, “We? I don't know how the fuck you're doing, but I'm just fucking fantastic. I was just visited by a demon that called himself 'Eren' who states he wants to molest me.”

“Eren wants to molest you,” Ymir whispers. Levi sits up a bit straighter realizing that his nurse seems genuinely taken back by the news instead of dismissing his ramblings outright like he expected her to. Recovering quickly she states, “Well, we can't have that now, can we? Here, this should chase all those demons away,” she adds while handing him his nightly medications. 

Levi up ends the cup and quickly follows it with the water. 

Ymir takes the empty cups from him and says, “Enjoy your slumber, Mr. Ackerman,” as she quickly exits his room. 

Once she's gone, Levi takes the meds out from under his tongue. He knew something wasn't right and when Nurse Ymir didn't check to make sure he had swallowed them, he was right to question her actions. He places the meds in the crevice under his mattress and leans back against the wall. “Was Eren real?” he wonders to himself. 

* * *

Upon Eren's next visit, Levi is waiting. He has been medication free for over 24 hours now and he's about to find out whether his mind is so far gone that he's conjured up his own personal demon. 

When the demon approaches Levi says, “Oi, brat, are you real?”

“I'm as real as you want me to be,” comes his smooth reply.

Levi scoffs and says, “That's no fucking answer. I mean, do demons really exist?”

“You see me, don't you?”

“Again that's no fucking answer. We're in a nuthouse. Of course I see you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't see shit like you,” Levi reprimands.

“Yes, Levi, to answer your question demons are real. We exist in a dimension all our own,” Eren replies.

“Then what the fuck are you doing here? Are you lost or something,” Levi asks.

Eren laughs saying, “You're cute! I think I'll call you Bellus (*Latin for “cute”, when referring to a male. Bella when referring to a female.).”

“I already have a name, brat.”

“Yes, but you're cute and you're mine. Bellus is more fitting.”

Levi just rolls his eyes. “And when did I become 'yours'?”

“The moment I said you were, Bellus Levi,” the Demon replies. 

“Great, so now I'm owed by a male demon. Fantastic,” he adds sarcastically.

“I can be a female demon, if you prefer,” Eren adds while becoming a female with his same general likeness.

Levi is a bit taken back by his quick change. Then he states blandly, “No, the male persona is fine.”

“Or perhaps this is more to your liking,” Eren adds as he transforms again.

Standing before him, Levi sees his dead lover Erwin Smith. The shock catches him so fully by surprise that Levi's heart physically aches at the sight. In an instant, he leaps from his bed and connects his fist with the demon's face knocking him to the ground. He straddles Eren, and pummels him mercilessly hissing, “Don't you ever fucking do that again. Ever or I will end your fucking existence so fast...”

The speed at which he attacked so unnerves the demon that Eren has to actually restrain Levi to keep himself from being assaulted further. Eren recovers quickly but Levi notices the blood on his own knuckles. 

“You can fucking bleed,” Levi says as his eyes narrow, “that means you can be killed,” he adds with a laugh. 

Eren had hoped Levi wouldn't figure that out. Most humans are so afraid that they don't realize how vulnerable demons are themselves and it plays right into the demon's hands. Levi gets up off the demon. He enters the bathroom to wash up still laughing at his new found theory. 

When he returns to his bed, the demon is no where in sight. He curls up on his side and falls into a blissful sleep. 

His bliss is short lived, however, when he slips into a nightmare involving Erwin and Eren. Erwin's being tortured for Levi's discovery and Levi shouts himself hoarse trying to get the demon to stop. He wakes up drenched in sweat. “Fuck!”

“Sleep well?” Eren asks coolly from beside him on the bed.”

Levi tries to shove him out yet his hands go right through the demon like he isn't there. “Oh, so you decided to get smart, huh?” Levi asks.

“Well, I don't mind the physical but explaining to my parents how a human managed to best me, well, that's pretty embarrassing to say the least.”

“Your parents? Don't tell me you still live at home?”

“Of course,” he adds quickly, “in your world I'd only be about oh, fifteen or sixteen, I suppose.”

“And how old are you in our years?” Levi asks unconvinced.

“When was Jesus born?”

“December 25, same day as me,” Levi adds.

“I meant the year?”

“Wait, you're telling me, you're over 2000 years old,” Levi asks incredibly.

“Yes,” the Demon adds like it's no big deal. “Did you say you're birthday's Dec. 25th? I'll have to remember that, Bellus.”

“Again with the Bellus bullshit, brat, I mean really?”

“Well, you call me 'brat' but that's not my name,” Eren adds softly.

“But it is what you are,” Levi insists.

“And Bellus is what you are, human...cute, beautiful, and intriguing. I should like to keep you.”

“What? Like I'm some fucking pet?”

“Exactly!” Eren adds enthusiastically. “You will be my pet. What would you like to be?”

“What do you mean, 'What would you like to be'?” he asks quickly. 

“What type of pet can I change you into," the demon asks.

“Whoa, back the fuck up, kid. Don't you fucking go changing me into anything! I am human and that's exactly what I will always be, do we understand one another?!” Levi hisses hotly.

“Fine. I haven't transformed anyone in years anyway, so I'd probably screw it up,” the demon sighs. “Besides, my pets never live very long anyhow. What's the average human lifespan?”

“Average? About 80 years, I think,” Levi adds.

“Yeah, my pets only last a year or so. I'd rather have you for 80 years. It will make my life more interesting to watch you age but I must admit old people look a bit too pruney for my taste. I think I'll end you right around 65.”

“End me?”

“You know, have you put to sleep or whatever it is you humans do to each other when you're tired of looking at your elderly.”

“Oh, so you're going to shove me in a nursing home at age sixty-five, huh?” Levi laughs. 

“Sure, then I'll leave and molest...I mean, annoy someone else,” Eren adds.

“So brat, you're here to entertain yourself at my expense, huh? And what if I refuse to entertain you?”

“You can't refuse,” Eren almost whines.

Noting the distress in the demon's voice Levi states, “Then you better give me some incentive. Why should I entertain you? What do I get out of it?”

Eren is taken back and begins to think. “Human, I need to ponder your question for awhile. I'll be back when I have a solution,” he adds as he disappears again.

The nurse enters. This one is much shorter and very pretty. “Hello, Levi, how are you feeling?”

“Christa, right?”

“Yes, sir. That's me. Here you are,” she adds while handing him his medication.

“Christa, how do I go about getting out of here?” Levi asks.

“Well, there's a mandatory 72 hours observation period for someone that has attempted as many suici...over doses as you, sir.”

“Call me Levi,” he adds softly. “And you can say the word 'suicide' around me. I'm not made of glass. I won't shatter.”

“I'm sorry, Levi. It's just that you're such a wonderful writer. I can't fathom why you wish to deny the world your expertise. You have so much to live for.”

Levi looks at her. He knows she knows why he's in here. They all know why he's here but no one wants to address the issue of Erwin's death. All anyone wants to do is tell him how he should just deal with it, since loss is a normal part of being human and how he should just get on with his own life. No one understands that Erwin was Levi's life and when that was ripped away, he died inside. 

Yes, the morbid saga caused the sale of his books to explode. He became an over night sensation. Back orders stretched for miles and he is now richer than God but none of that matters to him. Life was perfect even if it meant working at a crappy job on weekends just to be certain his rent got paid on time. He was blissfully happy for the first time in his life and now that is over. 

Christa watches as he swallows the pills. She looks in his mouth, under his tongue and satisfied, she leaves. Palming the pills is always tricky since there's so many and he might drop one, but it worked and his mind is free to ponder on Eren's visit again. Yes, the demon is an insufferable brat but he is entertaining in a unique way. Levi actually enjoys his company. If only he could make him blush again.


	2. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story about Levi's boyfriend...the man that was murdered right in front of him for a measly $50!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger WARNING:
> 
> Murder of a loved one.  
> Attempted Suicide.  
> Drug use.
> 
> And of course there's the Demon...

“I think he kind of likes you,” Petra adds while looking back at the short writer with the black hair.

“I know,” Erwin states firmly. “But Mike's still a big part of my life even if we're not together now. I'd hate to make him jealous again. He's a bear when he's jealous.”

“But what if Levi's your soul-mate, Erwin? What if he's the perfect yin to your yang?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me,” Erwin asks while eyeing his friend.

“Yes, now go offer him a ride back to his apartment,” she adds softly. “Take a chance, Erwin. He may be worth it.”

Erwin looks the shorter man over. He is beautiful in a haunting way. “Levi, wait up,” Erwin yells as he takes a few long strides to catch up to the man. Yes, he is the newest Author and he's a bit cocky but nothing Erwin can't handle. When Erwin is standing right beside Levi, he asks, “Do you need a ride? My car's right around the corner.”

Looking into Erwin's perfectly chiseled features, Levi can only think of one thing. He says, “Yes,” so emotion filled that Erwin's curiosity is peaked. They walk in silence to Erwin's car and ride in silence to Levi's apartment as well. Erwin follows Levi up the stairs, into his apartment, and straight into his bedroom. He never actually leaves again. Not until he is murdered that is. Then he leaves for good.

*

“What are you just thinking about,” the demon asks softly. 

Levi is curled up on his bed, silently crying. Getting his emotions under control again he says, “Nothing I'd care to tell you about.”

“You were crying so it must be important to you,” Eren adds.

“No, you're just seeing things,” Levi states while wiping the tears from his face.

Eren sighs loudly. “It's not part of our design but you can tell me things. I am a good listener.”

Levi's eyes shift to look at the demon. “That's okay, brat. I'd rather keep some things to myself.”

“You know, I have things that make me sad sometimes, too, like when my sister Mikasa was killed I cried for over a week.”

“How is that possible? Aren't demons immortal beings?” he asks.

“No, that's just our longevity fooling you. We are actually only about twice as strong as an average human. Harder to kill but still just as dead.”

“So what happens to you when you die, Demon? Where does your soul go," Levi asks now that his curiosity is peaked.

“Our soul?” Eren asks not certain he understands the word.

“You don't know what a soul is?” Levi asks.

“I'm not familiar with the word. Could you explain it to me?”

“A human's soul is the part of him that is his conscious self. The driving force behind our actions. It's what makes each of us unique and able to function. Without our soul, a human is little more than a sack of meat,” Levi states.

“Oh,you're speaking of our life force...the part of us that comes from the Creator is like that,” the demon adds.

“Yes, your life force. Where does it go when you die,” Levi asks.

“Back to our Creator, of course. We join with them,” Eren says finally.

“Them?”

“Yes, the Creator is not a single being, human. The Creator is love and beauty and everything that makes life worth living. They give us our childlike wonder,” he adds fondly. I've only met them once...”

“You've actually met the Creator?” Levi asks amazed that such a thing is even possible.

“Oh, yes. They give us our wings,” he adds proudly.

“I envy you, Demon. Human's don't even have wings and I've never met the Creator,” he says wistfully.

“You will,” Eren adds softly. 

“Oh, I doubt the Creator will want to meet me...”

“But Bellus, you will meet the Creator when you become a demon yourself,” Eren adds firmly.

Levi laughs. “And just how do I become a demon, Eren?”

“By being you, Bellus. You aren't righteous enough to become an angel...”

“Wait? What? There are angels...real angels?”

“Sure, of course but they aren't all saint like. More like ferocious protectors. They fight to preserve the status quo and demons, well, we fight for change.”

“So you're trying to take over Heaven then, right," Levi asks.

“No, Heaven is a realm. We can enter and leave whenever the Creator calls us to them. We don't need to resit our Creator just some of their creations. It's more like arguing with your siblings. Oh, don't get me wrong. When the Creator created humans, the demons were up in arms. But you are such fuck-ups...I mean, we just laugh at your antics. I don't think humans ever interpret what the Creator tells them to do correctly. They gave you dominion over all the earth to protect it and it's creatures and you totally fucked it up in every way possible...pollution, deforestation, species extinction...need I go on?”

“Yes, actually, I'm learning quite a lot from you,” Levi insists.

“And you're gay, right? You prefer the male of your species?”

“Yes.”

“But that's 'forbidden' also and you're told you'll go to hell,” Eren laughs.

“What's so funny?”

“Think about it human. If the Creator had such a problem with it wouldn't that have made it on to the Creator's top ten list? I mean, lying, and adultery, and working on the Sabbath...but there's no mention of being gay as pissing the Creator off so badly that there's a rule forbidding it. Sure, it's mentioned along with fornication with females out of wedlock but that's just prudence. The more you become intimate with another of your species, the more you open yourself up to diseases and heartaches and all types of unpleasantness. It's for your own protection to refrain from questionable encounters but there is also a upside to being with another. Being intimately intertwined,” the demon says suggestively. 

Levi notices his eyes have changed again. The purple dominates his irises. It's a beautiful sight, alluring in its way and Levi becomes transfixed by Eren. The demon moves to the bed, sliding beside the human he calls Bellus. Yes, he'd like to taste this human on his tongue. Oh, and the human is sending out a signal...very subtle but he is unmistakably aroused by the prospect. Eren smiles.

“What types of unpleasantness?” Levi asks as he swallows the lump forming in his throat.

“None between us, Bellus. I wouldn't injure my charge in that manner,” the demon states in a voice that is laced with a very seductive aura.

“What should I expect?” Levi asks while watching the demon strip his clothes off casually like he's undressing for bed.

“Bliss,” the demon adds as he leans into his charge.

Levi is nervous. It's the first time he's been nervous about such a prospect since he was a teen. But he can't pull his eyes away from the sleek raven feathers covering nearly every inch of Eren's shoulders and back. His hips, thighs, tight abs are so much more defined than even Levi's own. 

“Would you rather I change my form?” the demon asks.

“No, god no. You're beautiful,” Levi says breathlessly. A hand with very nimble fingers begin working the buttons of his shirt as Eren glides his hands over the human's chest. Levi is nearly panting already in anticipation. 

Eren smiles at Levi saying, “Relax. I want this to last awhile.”

“How can I relax? I'm about to have sex with a demon.”

Eren leans in to kiss his cheek and whispers a spell that instantly calms Levi like he's on some really excellent drugs. 

“Oh, what did you do to me," Levi asks while becoming intoxicated with the Demon's spell. 

“Relax,” Eren says again but this time it sounds miles away. Levi's body falls back on the bed. He's wrapped in a wonderful euphoric aura so blissfully aware of what's happening with none of the worry.

Eren finishes undressing the human and touches every inch of him with his lips leaving wonderful love bites in his wake. His lips are hot. His tongue cool and the combinations is enticing. Levi lets out a moan that is very encouraging to his captor. 

“That's better,” Eren adds softly, seductively, his voice a few octaves deeper than Levi remembers. The demon's mouth finds Levi's cock and sucks on it lasciviously...prolonging the experience with a numbing saliva. 

Levi's mind explodes with pleasure at his touch, “Oh, god!”

As Eren begins to ride the human's cock, he can't help but get carried away. Oh, his true form slips through his defenses and that's when Levi gets his first real glimpse of this demon. His raven wings unfurl, his skin becomes nearly translucent with delicate scroll work etched in red and the blue of his veins peeking through. His hair lengthens, his chest expands rippling with muscles...oh, Levi can't take his eyes off the creature before him. 

Then the demon's penis changes. Becoming elongated, more pointed, almost like a blade. Levi is so close now despite the numbing saliva. Then Eren's cock opens like a mouth except sideways and spits a cube onto Levi's torso. It's cold, like ice and Levi watches it as it begins to melt. Then the most curious thing happens, it moves. The fucking thing moves on it's own! It moves again and Levi's brain is telling him to panic but his body is too far gone. It moves up his chest...toward his mouth.”

“You don't have to swallow it,” comes a sigh from Eren as he continues to work Levi's piece. “I gave it your favorite flavor though,” he sighs.

Once the cube touches Levi's lips and a burst of watermelon flavor seeps inside touching the tip of his tongue. Levi welcomes it in and the flavor knocks him for a loop!

“Damn!” he manages to mutter as he savors the cube. “Is there anything about you that isn't totally mind blowing?” 

Eren laughs and continues riding Levi. His cock opens again and another cube lands on Levi's torso. This time he's waiting impatiently for it to make it to his mouth. Oh, again...the flavor is incredible! And this time Levi cums. His hot liquid shoots up inside the demon and Eren gasp. He didn't know what to expect but the heat...oh, it feels wonderful! 

“More,” the demon cries, pumping himself up and down and Levi gives him two more squirts before he's spent. Eren doesn't move. His eyes are closed, his body still, as he savors of the memory again and again. When he looks at Levi, his irises are so purple they're very nearly black. There is a hunger there that normally would freak Levi out, but he's still riding the effects of Eren's spell and he's feeling nothing but pleasure at the sight of his new lover.

“Hot...your seed is hot,” the demon moans. He leans down and kisses his charge. The interplay between their tongues is magical. Hot and cold mingling. Levi realizes he's becoming aroused again. Eren's doing something to him. Something no human can do. He forcing an erection! He's forcing Levi to give him more. He's sucking the cum out of his body by shear will. 

“No,” Levi pants. “You'll kill me.”

“Don't you want to die anyway,” Eren asks.

Levi's hips start working on autopilot. Levi's fucking Eren again as if on Viagra. “It feels so fucking good,” Levi groans between pants. “Oh, my god, I'm cumming. Oh, god...”

And he does as Eren arches his back and feels the heat pulse inside himself once again. Eren is transfixed, loving every pulse as it explodes from Levi's loins. “More,” Eren says hungrily and Levi begins to worry that he's about to be fucked to death. But what a way to go!

Levi's body, however, has other plans. He gets incredibly sleepy. The drugs Eren's been feeding him, shooting on him, having him internalize are working wonders on Levi's system. A feeling of such contentment embraces Levi as he nods off to sleep. Eren feels his ride go slack as Levi nods off and at first the demon is angry. But looking down on Levi's features: the creaseless forehead, the relaxed eyes, the tiny smile of satisfaction on his lips, the demon decides they've had enough for now. 

He lays beside his human, watching him sleep. He strokes the hair from his face and smiles to himself. Yes, he will enjoy this creature for many years to come.

* * *

Levi wakes wonderfully content and when he looks to his left he sees Erwin looking back at him. This jolts him out of any peaceful feeling he may have had. He looks to his right and sees the demon sleeping beside him. “How?”

Erwin looks Levi dead in the eyes and says, “I haven't even been dead two months and you've already replaced me!”

Levi looks down at Eren's sleeping form again. “I really have lost my mind,” he says.

“No, asshole, you're perfectly sane,” Erwin hisses.

“So what now? Are you going to haunt me?”

“Exactly!”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses.

“You already did that,” Erwin replies. “Twice!”

“Honest, Erwin, I had no idea you were still...here.”

“Oh, so that makes it alright then,” Erwin adds as he rolls his eyes.

“Bellus, who are you talking to,” the demon asks.

“Erwin of course,” Levi adds with a nod of his head toward the party in question.

The demon looks where indicated but sees nothing. “Erwin? Your dead lover? Where is he?”

“In the chair right there. Wait, can't you see him,” Levi asks.

“I only see the two of us,” Eren adds softly.

“Oh, fuck, so now I'm seeing other things. Great.”

“You mean he's just in your mind?” the demon asks.

“Yeah,” Levi explains, “it's probably just guilt.”

“Don't you pass me off as guilt, you demon fucker. I'm here and I won't be ignored!” Erwin hisses.

“Whoa,” Eren says, “I heard that.”

“So you can hear him but not see him," Levi asks.

“It wasn't more than a whisper but I know it was bitter,” Eren adds. “Full of hate.”

“Fuck,” Levi sighs in defeat.

Just then the door opens and Christa walks in. “Oh, you're up. Good. Dr. Zoe wants you to join group at four this afternoon. She's asked me to make sure you're there.”

“Group?” Looking from his dead lover to his demon, Levi says, “Sounds good.”

“That's the spirit. Get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes to get you,” she adds before turning to leave. Eren also gets dressed since he has no intention of leaving his charge at the mercy of a ghost. Erwin gets even more angry at the idea of this demon keeping tabs on Levi. And when Christa returns she says, “Wow, it's cold in here.” 

Levi's lips are blue but he hasn't really noticed the cold since he's still high on Eren. 

Once he and Christa leave his tiny room, Levi realizes he has an entourage following him. He smirks at the bitter look Erwin is gracing the demon with. Eren seems to be enjoying this as evident from the smirk on his face.

Dr. Zoe looks up and says, “Oh, Levi, thanks for joining us.” He notices five others seated and looking at him. And two that are looking passed him to either Eren or Erwin. He takes a seat and hears a small squeak leave the lips of the small blonde headed boy. 

“Are you okay, kid?” Levi asks.

“You have a ghost following you,” Armin states.

“Oh, that's Erwin. Long time lover and recently dead friend. He's a bit pissed at me right now, though.”

“You mean he has a demon following him,” Jean says flatly. “A hot demon, shit!”

“Oh, that's Eren. He's decided I'm his pet of sorts,” Levi adds softly. “I'm surprised you two can see them.”

“Shall we get started,” the doctor chimes.

“Can you ask his ghost to leave,” Armin asks the doctor meekly.

Dr. Zoe looks right toward Erwin and says, “Would you please leave. You're making Mr. Arlert nervous.”

To Levi's surprise, Erwin does leave then, going back to wait in the room.

“Thank you,” Armin squeaks.

Jean doesn't say anything about the demon staying since he's interested in him far more than Eren even cares to notice. 

“So since we have a few new people, why don't you each introduce yourselves. Ms. Springer, would you like to start us off?”

“No,” Sasha says flatly but she does anyway, “I'm here because I have an eating disorder.”

“Thank you, Sasha.”

Armin speaks next saying, “I see things that aren't there.”

Jean says, “I killed my best friend when I was high on drugs.”

Annie looks bored and rolls her eyes saying, “I fuck too much.”

Connie speaks next saying, “I don't know why I'm here.”

Bert says, “I think I'm something else that's not quite human. It makes me do odd things that get me in trouble with the police.”

Levi notices that the doctor is staring at him, hoping he'll speak up without being prompted. “Fine,” he sighs, “I watched my lover, life partner, and best friend get murdered right in front of me for a wallet with less than $50 in it.”

“Is that why he's haunting you?” Armin asks.

“No, he only started haunting me since I fucked the demon last night.”

“Wow, that's...”

“If you say 'hot',” Annie warns, “I'll cold-cock you, Jean!” Her look is dead serious.

“...warm,” he finishes and she rolls her eyes again.

“So we all have serious issues that need addressing,” Dr. Zoe continues. “I want you to realize you're not alone in your struggle to get well.”

“I don't need to 'get well',” Levi scoffs. “I need the man that made my life worth living to be alive again. Haunting me is not the same as being alive.”

“So you feel your life isn't worth living?” Sasha asks.

“No, it's not. Not any more,” Levi states flatly.

“I feel that way, too,” she says. “That's why I try to drown myself in food. I push all the emotions away with each bite, but then I feel sick and need to, you know, get rid of it.”

“I started seeing things right after my first suicide attempt,” Armin adds softly. “I never had this problem before. I was just a prodigy that couldn't handle the pressure. So I took my grandfather's gun...and tried, but failed to end it. Now, I see dead people walking around like they're still alive. I don't want to see them but I haven't figured out how to stop it.”

Connie speaks up saying, “I really don't know why I'm here.” He cringes and curls into himself trying to shut the others out. 

“It was Ecstasy and I'd never tried it before,” Jean begins, “Marco was there and told me not to take it but I didn't listen. I woke up in a jail cell and was told I'd killed my best friend. I tried to off myself, so that's why I'm here I guess.”

“My father abused me,” Annie states without emotion to her voice. “I started tricking when I was twelve. Tried every drug out there to deaden the pain. Been fucked up ever since.”

“Bert?” the doctor prods gently.

“I don't do drugs or sex and I haven't killed anyone or seen anyone I love killed...”

“Go on,” Dr. Zoe encourages.

“I think I'm nonhuman. I'm giant and I feel like I don't belong here. I've tried to find where I do belong but I haven't found that yet," Bert states.

Jean smirks like he's about to make a smart-ass remark but Eren blows a gentle breeze his way and he forgets what he is about to say.

“You have all shared a very important part of yourselves today,” the doctor states. “You now know there are others here that have experienced similar problems. No two of you are alike, but there is common ground and part of recovery is knowing that you're not alone.”

Levi sighs while looking bored. Armin squeaks again and Levi realizes Erwin's rejoined them. “It's okay, kid,” Levi adds. “I'll try to get him to stay in the room when we're here together.”

“Thank you,” Armin whispers.

Levi looks at Jean, but he's so in to the demon that telling Eren to stay in his room would actually be a blow to this kid's ego. He shakes his head and scoots his chair out. “Come on, Eren, Erwin, I feel like exercising.” When Levi reaches the weight room, Levi's wrist band is scanned and he's denied access to the room.

“Sorry, man,” the beefy nurse chimes, “I can't let you pass. You're too much of a risk.”

“What," Levi asks. "Do you think I'm going to off myself with a cable or something?”

“That's exactly what they think,” Nurse Braun adds. “It's happened before.”

“Fuck...fine,” Levi says as he walks away. He goes back to his tiny room and starts moving furniture around. Eren watches curiously but Erwin knows what he's lover is up to. Levi starts with pushups...counting off two hundred in no time flat. He continues his private workout when Christa enters with his nightly meds.

He is sweaty and breathing heavy which she finds cute. “Here, Levi. I need you to take these.”

“Sure,” he says while palming the pills. He swallows the water and opens his mouth...lifting his tongue but Erwin touches the back of Levi's hand. The chill causes him to tremble as he drops one of the pills. Levi quickly coughs distracting Christa as he places his foot over the evidence. 

“Have a nice night,” she adds sweetly. 

Once she's gone, Levi stalks passed the ghost and flushes the pills. He takes a quick shower and when he returns, he ignores Erwin completely. Eren is enjoying this. He can't see Erwin, but he senses him now and realizes what Levi is doing.

“You're angry with him, aren't you,” the demon almost coos.

“Fuck yes, I'm pissed. The shit almost cost me my clarity. Those fucking drugs...oh, don't get me started on how they fuck with your mind.”

“I'm sorry,” Erwin states.

“Did your ghost just say he was sorry,” Eren asks.

“I don't know,” Levi adds suddenly, “I'm ignoring him.”

The demon laughs. Oh, this is going to be fun! Levi sighs then slides under the covers to get some sleep. Eren cuddles up beside him and this pisses Erwin off to no end. The room gets so cold that if Levi were awake, he'd see his breath but he isn't. He is blissfully unaware, lost in his dreams.


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...you're a demon...a demon spawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents are suppose to love their children unconditionally like God loves us unconditionally. Let's face it, that rarely happens. So this is their story.

“Dad! I'm not saying this just to irk you. I'm gay. I like guys, okay? It's nothing personal.”

Dr. Jaeger takes a step toward his son. “No son of mine is going to be a snicker behind my back. You are not gay. You do not like men in a sexual manner.”

“What,” Eren screams. “Un-fucking-believable! Mom, help me out here?”

Before she says a word Grisha hisses, “Stay out of this, Carla. This is between Eren and myself!”

“Fine!” Eren shouts grabbing his jacket.

“Don't you walk away from me, Eren Jaeger! Get back here this instant!”

“Or what are you going to do, huh? Disown me,” Eren shouts back. “I like cock, father. You can't reason me out of it.”

“You're not my son. You're...you're a demon...a demon spawn,” Grisha hisses.

A peal of laughter deep and throaty issues forth from Eren's mouth. “A demon spawn, is that what I am? Well, guess what, daddy, you're the demon that spawned me!” And with that Eren slams the door so hard several photos crash to the floor.

* * *

“Oi, where did you go, brat? You looked kind of far off there for a moment,” Levi adds while cocking an eyebrow at the demon.

“Just reliving echos of a passed life, I guess,” Eren says with a purr. “Is Erwin still haunting you?”

“Yes,” the demon hears in stereo as both Levi and Erwin's ghost answer him. 

“When's he going to leave? I'd kind of like to try something with you,” the demon adds with a smile.

“I'm not leaving,” the ghost states, “and you're the reason why.”

The demon laughs saying, “This is a first for me. Having a ghost be jealous that I want to 'get busy' with his former lover.”

“I'm not his former lover, you prick,” Erwin hisses. “I'm his dead lover. If I weren't dead, there's no way in hell you'd have a chance at my man.”

“Oh, my god, that sounded so much like a challenge,” the demon snorts.

Levi sighs saying, “Are you two going to keep me up all night bickering?”

“Honestly, I'd rather keep you up all night doing something else,” the demon adds seductively.

“I'd like to do the same but guess what, Mary, it ain't happening,” Erwin smirks. As the two begin arguing again, Levi rolls his eyes and grabs his pillow then gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door, blocking them out. He crawls into his bathtub and placing the pillow around his head to block out all sound, tries to fall asleep.

Early in the A.M., Christa finds Levi dosing in his bathtub. “Is everything alright, Mr. Ackerman?” she asks.

“Fine,” he says as he rolls over to get more sleep. 

“Your breakfast is waiting for you near your bed, if you're hungry,” she adds and leaves him in peace.

* * *

“I've never been good at this sort of thing,” Eren says while Mikasa works on his tie.

“Stop fidgeting,” she says while smacking her brother's hand away. 

“Do you really think I have a chance with him?”

“Eren, you two have known each other forever. He already loves you and he just announced he's gay. I think it's sort of a no brainer,” she states. “There,” she says while flattening his tie against his chest. You look great!”

“Thanks a lot,” he snorts. “You know how shy Armin is, now he'll be too afraid to say yes.”

“Oh, cut it out! He loves you. You love him. You're both gay and unless there's another reason why he's not interested, then you two should make a good couple.” Eren's eyes plead with Mikasa's hoping she's right for once.

Carla comes around the corner saying, “Are you ready, Eren?”

“I think so, mom, but do you think this is a mistake?”

“Honey, Armin is like a son to me. If you two choose to make that permanent, I'm not about to stop you.”

“Mom,” Eren says as his words fill with emotion, “thanks for supporting me. I...I was so afraid to tell you, but you've been great!” He hugs her tightly in his arms.

“Come on,” Carla says while patting Eren on the back, “he's waiting for us.”

Eren had let Armin pick the movie this time. His mom drops him off in front of the theater when they see Armin waving toward them. “Wow, you look nice,” Armin states impressed.

“Thanks. You look good to. So which movie did you pick?”

“Actually, could we sit and talk for a moment first,” Armin asks hesitantly while motioning to the bench across from the concession stand.

“Sure,” Eren adds softly not certain he likes where this is headed.

“Eren, I need your help. There's this guy I like...” 

Eren's heart starts to seize up. He starts muttering under his breath, “Please be single, please still be single.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Go on.”

“He's really cute...”

“Just kill me now,” Eren thinks to himself. “I finally get the courage up and he's already found someone.”

“Eren, did you hear what I said,” Armin asks.

“I'm sorry. No, I didn't,” Eren admits.

“I said I want to ask him out, but I'm afraid he'll say no,” Armin says.

Eren sighs. This is his best friend. They've known each other forever. It would be selfish of Eren to steer Armin in the wrong direction. But, fuck, why did he have to find someone so quickly?

“Armin, you're a good person and you're cute. Any guy not smart enough to see that is a dolt. Ask him out already! If you really like him, then ask him out before someone else does,” Eren states as his heart breaks.

“Eren, will you go out with me?” Armin whispers timidly.

It takes a minute for Eren to realize what his best friend just said. He is so focused on the idea that Armin is interested in someone else, that he says, “Could you repeat that?”

Armin blushes and says a bit louder, “Eren, will you go out with me?”

“Oh, my god!” Eren sighs with relief. “Here I thought you were interested in like Jean or someone. Yes, Armin, I was going to ask you out!”

Armin's eyes spill over as he giggles saying, “Jean? Yuck! You couldn't have hooked me up with someone like Marco or something?”

Taking hold of his best friend's now boyfriend's hand Eren says, “I'd rather picture you with me.”

They kiss. Not their first but their first as love interest and it tickles. 

“Are you ready for that movie now,” Eren asks.

“Sure, but I don't think my mind will be able to focus on it,” Armin confesses.

“That's okay,” Eren adds. “Let's sit in the back so we can snuggle.” This comment makes Armin blush but they to sit in the back of the theater and hold one another close.

* * *

“Where do you go when you space out like that, Demon,” Levi asks.

“Sorry, I thought I told you, I'm reliving echos from a past life,” the demon explains again.”

“So reincarnation is also real?” Levi wonders.

“No idea, but it wouldn't surprise me,” he states.

“Why are you listening to his bullshit?” Erwin asks. “He's a demon. He's one of the damned. He can't possibly know what it's like to be human.”

“Erwin,” the demon asks, “why are you here? I was given a job to do. Levi is my charge. You, you're not suppose to even be here. You are suppose to return to the Creator!” the demon hisses.

“Well, fuck you very much, Mary, but I am here so deal with it!”

“And why do you keep calling me 'Mary'? My name's Eren.”

Levi smiles saying, “Mary or rather Maria was Erwin's first love. She decided to marry his best friend and he's never forgiven her for that.”

“Wait? If he was with a woman...”

“He's bisexual or is it pansexual? Erwin just loves who he loves regardless of their gender,” Levi adds with the hint of a smile.

“Oh, so the entire world is his lover,” the demon teases.

“Fucker,” Erwin hisses through clinched teeth. 

“Levi, time for group,” Christa reminds him. Levi nods and gets to his feet. “Remember, Erwin, that little blonde kid can see you so stay put.”

“Fine,” he huffs.

Levi leaves and Eren follows. The setting is arranged the same as before. All parties are sitting in a circle. There is a shimmer near the girl with the eating disorder, but Levi just ignores it.

Dr. Zoe starts the session by asking, “How is everyone doing this morning?”

Sasha looks up and Hanji notices she's chewing on something. Seeing her glare, Sasha pulls it out of her mouth saying, “It's just gum.”

The doctor nods then turns to Annie saying, How's the physical therapy going? Is it helping?”

Annie smirks saying, “I punched a hole into your bunching bag. I suppose I should have wore the gloves,” she adds while looking at her bruised knuckles.

“Wow!” Bert says impressed. “I've never heard of anyone doing that before.”

“I have a lot of rage issues,” Annie adds in her normal emotionless voice.

Levi notices that Jean's not with them today so he asks, “Hey, Dr. Zoe, where's horse-face?”

“Horse-face?”

“He means Jean,” Armin says with a shy smile.

“Oh, he's at his arraignment. He'll be back later today,” the doctor adds.

The others nod. 

“So Bert, have you had anymore instances where you feel super human?”

“Yes, for some reason I felt like breaking down the gate on the fence that surrounds this place,” he states firmly. “But I think that was just a dream.”

The doctor nods as she scribbles something in her pad.

“I still don't know why I'm here,” Connie mutters.

Eren moves in closer to the shimmering light next to Sasha saying, “Hey, Levi, I think there's something here.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asks curiously.

“There's a light, a spark, and I feel it's consciousness.”

“So Connie,” Armin asks, “you've been here with Sasha for awhile now. When are you going to stop haunting her?”

That gets everyone's attention. “You...you see my Connie,” Sasha asks desperately.

“He's always with you, Sasha. At first it freaked me out like Levi's ghost but now it's just annoying,” Armin adds.

Connie looks at Armin wide eyed. Tears begin to spill over his face. “I'm dead?” he asks, heartbroken.

“How long ago did your husband pass away, Sasha,” Levi asks.

“Almost two years,” she says softly.

Connie looks at her. No wonder he isn't able to touch her. No wonder he isn't able to get anyone to listen to him. “Oh, god, I've been dead two years!” he cries. No wonder she's here and not moving forward with her life. She has a life. A real life Connie realizes and a moment later he sees a very bright light. Connie closes his eyes and disappears into it.

“He's gone,” Armin says. “I don't think he knew he was dead.”

Neither Levi nor the demon see the shimmer any longer. Sasha lets out a huge sob and cries as she holds her face in her hands. That's what she needed to know. She needed to know that Connie was alright. Now she'll be able to move on.

Curiously Levi asks, “Armin, you said you tried to off yourself but you never said why.”

Armin fidgets then whispers, “The man I love is in a coma. It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have asked him out...if I wouldn't have told him I was gay...if I wouldn't have been so fucking selfish...” he starts to cry. 

“What happened,” Bert asks wanting to understand more.

Armin looks toward the doctor and she says, “Go on, Armin. You need to let it out.”

“His name is Eren Jaeger...” the moment Armin says Eren's full name the demon is transformed into his true self. 

Levi realizes this isn't by choice. The demon looks terrified. Levi realizes he's hyperventilating. “Eren, are you alright?”

The demon can't respond. His wings beat against the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath.

“Did you say 'Eren'?” Armin asks quickly.

“Yes, the demon that's been following me is freaking out. It's like when you said the name Eren Jaeger...” and again the demon responds to his name. “Eren, what the fuck's wrong with you?” Levi shouts as he gets to his feet. 

It's Annie who speaks next. She says, “I've heard that if you call a demon by its true name, you can control it, even kill it.”

Levi hates watching the demon struggling to breath. He sees the look in it's eyes so he tries to control it by saying, “Eren Jaeger, I command you to settle the fuck down and take a seat.” At that, the demon floats down toward the floor, breathing much easier, and takes a seat near Levi. “Please, tell me more about Eren but please don't use his full name,” Levi adds.

“So Eren's a demon?” Armin asks not certain he likes that thought.

“The demon I know is not a bad person. He's got brown hair, black feathers, and the most intriguing eyes...”

“Oh, my god! Eren, are you here?” Armin asks.

To be honest, Eren doesn't recognize Armin. The shotgun blast had rearranged his face leaving his features distorted and scarred and his voice raspy. If it had been dead center, Armin would have blown his own head clean off his shoulders. Since the gun slipped when his shaking hands pulled the trigger, only the left side was damaged and scarred, but his body rejected his suicide attempt and looks gaunt and ghastly. Eren looks at his best friend but still there is no sign of recognition on the demon's face.

“He's here, Armin, but I'm not certain he knows who you are,” Levi says gently while touching the youth's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Armin adds with a weak smile. “I'm just glad he isn't really gone. Didn't you say you had sex with him?”

Levi laughs, then states, “I was on some pretty powerful drugs when I arrived. I doubt any of it was real.”

Armin smiles at that and adds, “He is beautiful, isn't he?”

“Very,” Levi says gently while looking back at the demon.


	4. Bert the Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert has dreams, hallucinations of being something other than human. He has trouble reconciling those thoughts with being human since he's usually hurting and killing others in the process. 
> 
> Bert is a gentle soul. He cannot be a murderer, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Thoughts and acts of suicide.

Bert begins to think that he's a giant. He lives outside a great wall that is still shorter than he is. There is a gate that he has to break. His superhuman strength never fails him but people are dying. Why are so many people dying? He did what he had to do and now instead of being a warrior, he's labeled a murderer. He begins to cry again. But his tears seem icy cold.

He decides he can't live with the guilt of being a mass murderer. He can't live with all those dead-eyed stares gazing back at him. Bert knows he can do this. He trusts he can end the pain this time without the tiny humans interfering. He makes a makeshift noose and jumps. With his weight and height, the noose chokes him for a minute or two then something breaks, he falls, and he coughs. “I must be superhuman,” Bert reasons. “I can't even die.”

A nurse hears the loud clunk of something heavy falling and rushes into Bert's room. She finds the man on his back with the noose still tied around his throat. Panic sets in and she calls for help. 

Bert is put in an isolation, padded room for a mandatory 48 hours of supervised observation. The entire time he's there, he wears a knowing smile on his lips. He is superhuman. Now he just needs to know what his purpose is.

* * *

“I can't believe you didn't recognize your lifelong friend turned boyfriend,” Levi states venomously.

“Why should I acknowledge him? He gave up on me, he gave up on life. Let him think I'm dead. It's better that way,” the demon says casually.

“How is it better that way, you little shit? He tried to kill himself because he feels responsible for you being in a coma! Don't you understand anything? Don't you realize how much he's hurting?” Levi spits back at him. 

“I have you now. I don't need him,” Eren adds while caressing Levi's cheek.

“Don't,” Levi hisses smacking the demon's hand away. They hear Erwin chuckle in the background.

“But Levi, you're my human now,” the demon purrs seductively.

“As if. Listen, ass-wipe, even if I were interested in you long term, I'm not going to be with you until you help Armin stop hurting. If you're so fucking cold to kick him when he's down, then leave 'cause I don't want anything to do with you!”

“You don't mean that,” the demon purrs.

“The hell he don't,” Erwin chimes in with a proud, smug look on his face. “You don't know Levi, if you think he'll let you treat some innocent kid like shit! He might not express them easily, but Levi has emotions and they run deep. He can't stand injustice and he'll nail you for it.”

Levi turns to Erwin's ghost. He kneels beside him saying, “Why did you have to leave me, Erwin? Things were so good between us.” There are tears in Levi's eyes as he leans his temple against the chair's armrest. Erwin tries to stroke his hair but, of course, his ghostly hand goes right through it.

“I'm sorry, Levi. I never meant to leave you,” Erwin adds with a tenderness so lovingly that the demon burns with jealousy. 

“Fine, I'll find Armin. I'll make myself known to him. I'll tell him the truth about what happened that night and help him to realize it wasn't his fault!”

Erwin just waves the demon off, dismissing him easily. Once Levi has his emotions under control, he says, “I'm tired. I need to get some sleep now.”

“I love you, Levi,” Erwin says into his ear.

“I know, sweet Adonis,” Levi states, using the nickname he gave Erwin oh, so many years ago.

* * *

“Armin, Armin, wake up!” Eren shouts.

Armin hears Eren's voice and wipes the sleep from his eyes. “Eren?”

“Yes, now I need you to see me and see me good. What happened to me is not your fault, understand? My dad and I got into an argument. I left in a huff. It was raining and I was reckless so give yourself a break. You didn't cause my coma.”

Armin focuses on the creature before him. It's wings are black, it's skin pale with red writing, and it's hovering a few feet over his bed. “What are you?” Armin whispers in fear.

“I'm Eren, your comatose boyfriend. I've been changed into a demon. It's not a bad afterlife, actually.”

“So you're in hell?”

“No, Armin, listen. All that religious crap is wrong, okay? The scribes have been messing with the translations for centuries adding and taking away passages they should have never messed with. Now, I am not totally dead so I've been given a duty. It involves that guy Levi. He's my charge and to be honest, I think he's the person I've been looking for all my life. Time is really funky here so I've been around awhile. Don't hold yourself responsible for whatever happens to me. We are still friends and I still love you. Don't forget that, Armin. I still love you!”

“Then come back to me, Eren. Don't die. Don't leave me like this.”

“Armin, I can't control whether I live or die. That's up to the Creator,” the demon adds while touching down to the floor. He walks over to place his arm around his friend saying, “Armin, you are the best friend I've ever had. If you die, who would remember me? I mean, besides mom, of course.”

Armin laughs a little then starts to cry in earnest. “Can't you stay with me?”

“I'm not allowed, little genius,” he whispers softly. “I have to stay by my charge until the day he joins the realm.”

“When can I join you there,” Armin asks. 

“Um, you won't be in my realm, Armin. If you kill yourself, you're fucked. If you don't, then you'll be in the Celestial realm with Mikasa and all the angels,” the demon adds. “Of course, we can go back and forth between the realms. That's allowed, but there is work to be done so it's sort of like growing up and moving away from your childhood friends.”

“You make it sound so normal,” Armin adds.

“Well, I've spent over two thousand years getting used to it.” Seeing the look in Armin's surprised eyes, Eren adds, “I told you, time is different here. Please, Armin, do something positive with your life. Go see the ocean like we planned. Travel the world! And forgive yourself, Armin,” he adds while stroking Armin's damaged face and scar tissue. “Forgive yourself because I don't blame you. You've done nothing wrong and you are my friend.”

“Thank you, Eren. I'll tell your mom you're doing fine,” Armin states.

Eren smiles saying, “Thanks, Armin. I know she'll believe you, too.”

“Um, Eren...”

“Yes?”

“May I touch one of your wings?”

“Sure,” the demon says while smiling at Armin's curiosity.

“Nice!”

“Don't forget, Armin, you're headed for the Celestial realm and their wings are gold! I'm kind of envious actually.”

Armin blushes at the thought. “Take care, Eren, and I love you too!”

“Before I forget,” Eren says while pulling out an ancient text. “This is for you. I know how much you love books.”

Armin takes the book from Eren's hand. It's very heavy and he isn't able to read a word of it but he can tell it's a very old text. “What is it?”

“A copy of the Torah...before the scribes ruined it," the demon replies.

“Oh, my God! Eren, this must be worth a fortune! How did you ever get your hands on this?”

With a child-like laugh Eren says, “Don't ask! If I told you, I might not be allowed back into the Celestial realm.” With that thought, he disappears.

In an instant, Armin is searching the internet to determine what language the book's written in. Ancient Hebrew is his first guess. Ancient Arabic is a closer looking alphabet. “Shit,” he hisses. Quickly, he decides to start taking college courses on ancient languages. He is determined to find out just what the original scribes wrote before it was changed. Eren's given him a project that may take Armin a lifetime to complete. 

 

* * *

Eren returns to find Levi asleep. He also doesn't sense Erwin's presence. He climbs into bed next to Levi and cuddles up with him. Levi stirs and looks into the demon's eyes. “You're back, huh?”

“Yes, and I took your advice.”

“Which was?”

“Talking to Armin. He needed a push in the right direction so I gave him one,” Eren states.

“I'll believe it when I hear it from his own mouth,” Levi says while rolling away from the demon. “Now get out of my bed. I'm trying to sleep.”

Levi feels the bed shift and the weight lighten. He glances over his shoulder and realizes Eren did as he ordered. 

With a sleepy tone he mutters, “That's a first,” as he drifts off once more.

* * *

“So how is everyone doing today?” Dr. Zoe asks.

“Where's Bert,” Annie asks.

“Bert will not be with us today but I would like to welcome Jean back.”

“Where's Bert?” Annie asks again but this time with more force.

“Annie, Bert isn't here today,” the doctor states. “He should be back next week.”

Annie gives their doctor a cold stare and refuses to participate. 

The doctor sees Armin isn't paying attention either so she asks, “Armin, is there something you wish to share?”

All eyes turn to the little blonde boy. Finally, Levi nudges the kid saying, “Hanji wants to know what you're doing, brat.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Armin states. “I'm just trying to decide what college I should attend. There are only a few that offer degrees in Ancient Languages and most of those are in Europe.”

“Ancient Languages?”

“Yes, sorry. I was visited by an old friend,” he says cryptically. “He gave me a really old book that is well worth reading but it's not in English so I've decided to transcribe it myself but I need to learn a couple of old languages so I'm going to become a linguist.” 

“That's some goal,” Dr. Zoe admits.

Levi leans over and asks, “Is the old friend Eren?”

Armin smiles and nods briefly saying, “This might take me the rest of my life, but it's well worth it!”

“So, you're not going to try to off yourself again then,” Levi asks

“What, oh, hell no. I've got too much to live for,” Armin states with such enthusiasm, Levi knows he's telling the truth.

Levi closes his eyes realizing the demon did exactly what he asked. That's twice in two days.

Once he returns to his room, Levi finds Eren there but Erwin's still gone. “Welcome back,” Eren adds sweetly.

“What book did you give to Armin?”

“He told you about that?”

“Not really but it's all he can think about so it must be something important,” Levi replies. “What book is it?”

“Oh, just a little something that can be picked up in any bookstore or even a hotel room for that matter,” Eren adds with a smile.

“A Bible,” Levi guesses.

Eren smiles grows but he doesn't say anything more on the subject. 

“Well, whatever it is, you got him so excited he's planning on attending college in Europe just to be able to decipher it.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Eren adds finally. “Someone needs to set the record straight.”

“What record,” Levi asks this time crossing his arms over his chest. 

With a deep sigh Eren says, “I may or may not have picked up a text that may or may not contain the first five books of the Bible which may or may not have been written at a time before the translation started to get watered down.”

Levi's eyes grow wide. A smirk crosses his lips as he asks, “Before it started to get watered down? Now where did you get something like that? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to be an accessory to whatever supernatural crime you may or may not have committed.”

“Good plan,” Eren quips. “By the way, where's your ghost? I haven't heard him complain at all today.”

“Erwin left,” Levi says softly. 

“Do you know when he'll be back? I sort of miss arguing with him.”

“No, Eren. Erwin left just like Connie. He was embraced by a light and then he was gone,” Levi adds with a somber look on his face.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It's alright. He needed his peace,” Levi says these words and Eren doesn't doubt he means them, but the demon still can see that now Levi feels alone. In a world flooded with human souls, this soul feels totally alone.

The demon considers reminding the human that without their chaperon, they can continue their sexual explorations but then he thinks better of it and keeps silent. 

In a moment, there's a sharp knock on his door then Christa enters with his nightly meds. “Good evening, Mr. Ackerman. I have your medication.”

Levi looks at the very pretty nurse and thinks, “What the hell,” as he crosses the room over to her and kisses her deeply. This takes poor Christa's breath away and leaves her flushed. “Thanks kid,” Levi states while palming his meds and drinking the water.

“Anytime,” she adds breathlessly as she makes her way out the door.

“What the hell was that?” the demon hisses.

“Let's fuck,” Levi says while stripping off his shirt. The demon doesn't need to be told twice. He's stripped and is waiting on the bed before Levi even gets his pants off.

“Are you just using me for comfort sex?” the demon asks.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that," Levi asks.

“No,” Eren states and Levi jumps into bed with him and starts to fondle the demon. 

They kiss and it taste like strawberries. This time, the demon uses his long tongue to lube his charge. He probes so deep, priming Levi so expertly that he can tickle his prostrate. He has Levi panting and squirming. He lavishes Levi's throbbing cock with long, sensuous licks curling his eight inch tongue around Levi's length. 

“Fuck!” Levi shouts. 

When Levi cums, the demon swallows his seed then says, “You didn't tell me you could flavor yours as well.”

“Flavor mine?”

“Yes, your cum taste like sour lemons,” the demon replies.

“I didn't know that. Sorry...”

“Sorry? That's my favorite flavor!” Eren admits.

Levi blushes slightly at that comment. Then the demon begins to probe his long icy, tongue deep inside of Levi's hot ass again. The sensation is enough to send the man into ecstasy. Eren uses his tongue to stretch Levi as well, flattening it and rolling it at will until Levi demands, “Fuck me, Jaeger!”

The demon runs his long tongue up over Levi's balls, his cock, his tight abs, to his nipple and bites gently, sucking where ever he pleases. Like his tongue, the demon can roll his dick and unfurl it as well, until he nears the point of ejaculation at which point it releases another series of cubes. 

The pumping and rolling has Levi's eyes rolling back in his head as he arches his back and grinds his hip against the demon's girth. It's definitely the longest cock he's ever bottomed on. “Shit!” he groans. 

Before the demon cums, he is sure to numb the human again since he will quite probably tear. His member expands until Levi is panting, “You're too big, oh, fuck!” Just then there is a wonderfully cold set of deposits left inside Levi's colon. They wiggle and melt leaving a very pleasant after effect that continues to stimulate Levi's prostrate for several hours afterward. 

Levi is expecting the demon's cock to relax once he's cum just like a human's cock would but it's not the same for demons. They remain coupled for over an hour. Levi continues to receive jolts of pleasure long after Eren's initial orgasm. This stimulation is so great, it causes Levi to cum again. Since they are locked like this, Eren continues to kiss, suck, and lightly run his teeth and nails over the man's skin. Enjoying their extended contact. The way the demon kisses his charge is so emotionally packed. 

Once the coupling is finally broken, Levi whispers, “You're going to kill me, with great sex.”

“I don't think that's possible,” the demon says, “but I'll try. Um, just so you know, you might not be able to walk tomorrow,” the demon adds.

Levi's grey eyes move to his face. Eren's eyes are so expressive. “You're going to ruin me. No one else will ever be able to satisfy me like you.”

“You're mine, human, remember? I'm not letting you have any other relationships.”

“Brat,” Levi says but there is no malice to his tone.

* * *

Eren isn't kidding when he said that Levi might not be able to walk. As Levi rises to use the bathroom to bathe, his knees buckle beneath him. The demon immediately swoops in to catch him. 

“Fuck,” Levi says in surprise. There's no real pain, just extreme numbness. Eren carries Levi into the bathroom with him. He sets him on the toilet seat while he runs Levi's bath for him.

Levi feels a little foolish having to piss like a girl and he really isn't expecting his urine to come out rainbow-colored. “Holy shit, what did you do to me?”

“Don't worry. The effect will wear off once the numbness subsides,” the demon reassures him.

“But why does it keep changing color," Levi asks a bit fearfully.

“It's due to my ejaculate. Each cube is absorbed inside your prostrate and your urinary track is so close that it's just releases the colors into your urine as your muscles contract to expel it.”

“You're full of surprises, aren't you,” Levi adds with a genuine smile.

“Well, I don't want you to get bored of me,” Eren says. After adding Levi's favorite bubble scent into the water, Eren carefully lifts him into the tub. “May I wash you?”

Levi is so tired, he likes the idea of being pampered so he says, “Sure, knock yourself out, brat.”

Eren starts with the man's raven hair. The way Eren massages his scalp is so soothing, Levi lets out a sigh. He leaves the conditioner in while he uses a rag to wash Levi's back and shoulders, applying pressure to release any built up tension. 

“Damn, this feels good,” Levi whispers. 

Cleaning the man's face and chest makes Eren realize he's getting aroused again. He uses clean water to wipe the soap off Levi's face. Levi has a wonderfully dreamy look on his face so Eren leans over to kiss him. Levi responds with a soul searching kiss. 

Levi leans back against the tub while closing his eyes, allowing his sore muscles to relax in the warm water. “You are beautiful, Bellus,” the demon whispers. A small smile plays at the edge of Levi's lips. “May I join you?”

“This tub is kind of small,” Levi says, “but if you wish...”

Just then Eren slips into the tub with him. When Levi opens his eyes, he doesn't see a demon with wings and feathers and a huge cock. What he sees is a young man in his late teens early twenties with shaggy brown hair and deep sea-green eyes. Levi's lips part slightly as he questions, “Eren?”

When the kid smiles back at him, he realizes this is the real Eren...the human Eren, the one in the coma. Armin's Eren and he is simply beautiful!

* * *

The following week during their group session, Bert has again rejoined them and Sasha is now absent. 

“Welcome everyone,” Dr. Zoe greets them. “How is everyone today?”

Annie isn't paying attention since she is hovering over Bert, making certain he is alright. “I'm fine,” he says shyly but she has noticed the healing bruise around his neck. 

Suddenly, she smacks his arm hissing, “Why would you leave me alone in this hellhole? Don't you realize how much I'd miss you?”

Bert's face reddens as he looks into her eyes. Annie sits down, crossing her arms over her chest, and refuses to speak to Bert the rest of group. Levi watches their interplay with interest. He's never see Annie give a shit about anyone or anything. Then he looks at Sasha's empty seat and says, “Where's the food-aholic?”

“She was released as an outpatient,” Hanji states. 

“What, did her insurance decide not to pay for her treatments?” Jean asks.

“No, Mr. Kirstein, she's doing much better now that she's accepted her husband's death,” the doctor states.

“Armin, what are you so fascinated with?” Jean asks.

Armin looks up only briefly when he hears his name called saying, “I'm looking over the course work I'll be taking this fall.”

“You mean if you ever get out of here,” Jean deadpans while rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Arlert is being released next Wednesday,” Dr. Zoe adds, “also as an outpatient.”

“Good job, Armin,” Levi states honestly impressed. 

Armin smiles up at him saying, “It's all because of you actually. If you wouldn't have sent Eren to me, I would still be living in guilt. You've helped so much. Thank you.”

“Don't mention it, kid,” Levi adds as he glances toward the demon standing beside them.

“Would anyone like to tell us about their week,” Dr. Zoe asks.

It's Bert who timidly speaks up, “Yes. Last week I tried to hang myself. Well, I did hang myself, but I can't die so I'm still here.”

Annie kicks him in the leg saying, “Dumb ass!”

Jean looks at him adding, “That's the dumbest thing you've ever said, Hoover! You probably didn't die because when you jumped your feet still touched the floor.”

A blush caresses Bert's cheeks.

“Shit, was I right?” Kirstein adds in disbelief. “Fucking giant.”

Levi sighs saying, “Can you bleed, Hoover? If so then you can die.”

Annie quickly jabs Bert with her pencil hard enough to draw blood. “Annie,” Bert says painfully. 

“See that, asshole? You're human just like the rest of us,” Annie says hotly. “You can and will die so don't you dare pull a stupid stunt like that ever again, you got me?”

Bert looks at the little drop of blood, fascinated. He still doesn't believe he's merely human, but even superhumans bleed, right?”

Levi looks at the doctor saying, “Um, glasses, shouldn't you be putting an end to Leonhart's abuse of Hoover? She's smacked him, kicked him, stabbed him, and yelled at him all in the span of about ten minutes.”

“No,” Hanji states looking up from the notes she's scribbling. “If Bert's superhuman, he can take it.”

Kirstein just laughs at that. Armin smiles as well but doesn't bother looking up. Levi just pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyes and sighs wondering when he'll ever get released from this nuthouse.

“As soon as I feel you're ready,” Hanji says.

Levi looks up at her and says, “Who are you talking to, four-eyes?”

“You, Levi. You'll get released from this nuthouse as soon as I feel you're ready. Kirstein, tell us about your week.”

Levi just stares at their doctor during the rest of their session. He didn't ask his question out loud. How did she know what he was thinking? She even used the word 'nuthouse'.


	5. Hanji the Creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Creator of all things...that's what the demon sees when he looks at Levi's shrink. What Levi sees is a ditsy broad with shitty brown hair and glasses. How can these two images be reconciled?

“What's bothering you, Bellus? You've been acting odd since you came back from your meeting?”

“I'm thinking,” Levi says while doing his pushups. He's up to 250 a session now and he's going for 300 tonight to help clear his mind. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hanji...” he adds keeping his answers short so as not too get winded. 

“Ah, the Creator. Yes, they are a complex being, are they not,” the demon adds with a smile.

Levi stops in mid pump, looking at Eren. “What did you call her?” he asks while eying the demon suspiciously.

Eren looks at a loss not certain how to respond to his question. 

“Just repeat what you just said, okay...”

“Ah, the Creator...”

Levi jumps to his feet holding his hand up to stop Eren as he questions, “The Creator? Is that what you see when you look at her?”

“Of course, Bellus,” the demon states. “Why? What do you see?”

“A ditsy broad with shitty brown hair and glasses,” Levi adds quickly. “Describe what you see to me, Demon.”

“A pure radiant light. One so beautiful it makes me want to weep,” the demon says with sincere reverence.

Levi sees the look on Eren's face and knows he's telling the truth as he sees her. “And you didn't think to mention this to me until now,” Levi asks.

“I thought you saw Them that way, Bellus. How am I to know you don't see Them the same way I do?”

“But why are They here?” Levi wonders. 

“The Creator is always trying to help you humans. You just never realize it, that's all,” the demon adds while stretching out on Levi's bed. “Come, Bellus, let's cuddle,” he adds while stretching out his hand to Levi. 

Levi starts to walk toward him then stops. 

“What's wrong?”

“If that's the Creator, then why has She...They, whatever allowing us to be together? She has to know what we've been doing.”

“Of course, They know. You still have free will. If you wish to be intimate with me, you can,” the demon states.

“But isn't that a sin or something?”

Eren laughs adding, “I already told you that the scribes have been mistranslating the text for centuries. Not everything's a sin, Bellus. That's why I gave the book to Armin. He'll be the one to translate it into modern day English and then add that into the mix. He may die a martyr...”

“Wait? You gave him a duty that will end in his death,” Levi shouts.

“He wanted to die anyway...”

“Stop! Just stop,” Levi yells. “Un-fucking-believable! I told you to help him get over his guilt. Help him get passed his pain. All you did was give him something that will kill him in the end?”

“But he'll live several decades longer and be truly happy seeing his great work become a phenomenon!” the demon explains. “Plus, his work will be the only text accepted in about two hundred years. He'll be known as the writer of the Creator's true word.”

Hearing this helps Levi to understand that there is more to Eren's gift then he originally believed. Armin Arlert will be immortalized and his name with be listed as one of the saints. “I didn't understand, brat...”

Just then there is a knock on his door. 

“Mr. Ackerman,” he hears Hanji say, “may I come in?”

Levi looks at the demon on his bed then realizes they are both fully dressed, “Sure,” he adds while sitting in one of the chairs.

He watches as the demon gets down on his knees bowing before Them. “Rise, demon,” the Creator commands. He still holds his eyes downward and They add, “Leave us now.”

With a bow, the demon vanishes.

“Levi, since I've allowed the demon and you to stay together and you have helped both Armin and Erwin to find their way, I believe you to be ready to depart here.”

“Die or just leave?” Levi asks not certain which this being is referring to.

“Leave, Levi. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have helped save you during your last overdose,” They say with a smile.

“Isn't that interfering with my free will?”

“You didn't want to die. You just wanted the pain to end,” They remind him. “And now that you've seen Erwin and know he's alright, your heart is less troubled. I don't believe you'll harm yourself again. Not to that extreme at least.”

“Why didn't you just tell me this yourself,” Levi asks.

“I needed help with both Armin and Erwin. Both were so far gone...they each refused to listen to me,” the Creator admits. “Now, I have one other that needs your help. Eren Jaeger needs to wake up. His parents are about to pull the plug on him and if they do before he decides he'd rather live than remain a demon, he will die.”

“Why can't you just step in...”

“Free will. Eren the demon has you here so now he has no reason to want to go back to the human realm.”

“What about Bert and Annie,” Levi asks. 

“Remarkably, they don't need your help. They have each other now and they will be alright,” the Creator assures him.

“How about Kirstein?”

“Kirstein is already dead. He was murdered trying to protect his friend Marco. Heroic deeds make stronger souls. That's why his appearance is so solid. He doesn't realize it yet, but I will help him remember the truth.”

“And Jaeger?”

A smile touches Their lips as They say, “Eren's in Sina Medical. Keep him grounded. Keep him safe.”

They leave Levi with his thoughts. 

When the demon returns, he stretches out on Levi's bed again saying, “May we cuddle now, Bellus?”

“Sure. You know, I was thinking...could you change back into your human form again? Like you did when we were together in the tub.”

“But I thought you like this form,” Eren states.

“I do but being with a demon is odd. Being with a human is more comfortable,” Levi states. “Would you do that for me, Eren?”

Seeing the look of affection on Levi's face, the demon takes a moment then changes into the human Eren. This Eren is timid and quickly covers his bottom half with the sheet. 

When he looks up into Levi's eyes, Levi says, “Your eyes are so beautiful this way. It's too bad I'll never get to gaze into them without knowing they are gone forever.”

“Well, I'm not dead yet. Only sleeping,” Eren states.

“Yes, but if you never wake up again, you can never look at me with the same intensity that I see in your eyes right now,” Levi adds.

“So you want me to wake up? But what if we never meet?”

“Eren, do you really think I'd give up looking for you that easily? I know your full name. I know what you look like. If I think about it, I'm certain I can even figure out which hospital you're staying at.”

“You'd really be interested in me...I mean, my human self?”

“Absolutely!”

“But my dad called me a demon spawn...”

Levi cradles his chin while looking deep into Eren's human eyes and says, “With all you know about the scribes and the truth, do you really believe that?”

“No, not really. I will miss the wings, though,” Eren states longingly.

“Well, that's the beauty of it. You'll have them in another life, right?” Levi adds quickly.


	6. Pulling the Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Grisha Jaeger decides it's best to end his son's life rather than waste months possibly years waiting for a miracle. Mrs. Carla Jaeger fights him on this. Eren's her only son. How is she just suppose to give up on the idea that he will one day wake from his coma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice that time has little meaning in this fic. Thinking in linear terms, time isn't a constant. Time is, however, the tapestry threading through the lives of these characters, tying them all together.

“Grisha, please don't do this,” Carla says. 

“Carla, we've talked about this many times over the past several months. Eren's gone. It's time we let go.”

“He's our only child,” she pleads.

“Carla Jaeger, this is for the best,” Grisha adds while reaching over to turn off the machines.

“Grisha Jaeger, you're only doing this because you don't want the hospital staff to know the truth about Eren's accident. You aren't willing to admit you two were arguing the night he almost died. You disowned him just because...”

“Don't say it,” he warns knowing full well everyone at the nurses station can hear her.

“Fuck you, Grisha Jaeger! I can't believe you're willing to kill your own son just so the goddamn people you work with won't find out he's gay!”

The noise from the hallway stills. 

Grisha presses the buttons quieting the machines before he storms out. A nurse hurries to Carla's side to comfort her. Then she notices Eren's rapid eye movement and quickly calls for help as she turns the machines back on. Carla is escorted out of the room while the medical staff begin working on Eren, bringing him up to the surface. 

“Eren, can you hear me? Eren, are you in there,” Nurse Ymir asks.

There is a slight nod of his head and he tries to grab the hose to remove the respirator. 

“Eren, don't. It's there to help you breathe.”

They see him shake his head. 

“Do you want us to remove it?”

He nods again.

“Alright, hang on,” Nurse Ymir states as she begins removing the tape securing the hose in place.

“What's happening,” Carla asks from the hallway. 

“Eren is responding to verbal stimulation,” Nurse Thomas states happily. 

“Oh, my god,” Carla whispers as silent tears of joys caress her cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Grisha asks gruffly while escorting a priest to administer his son's last rights. 

Carla turns on her husband saying, “You tried to kill him!” She hauls off and smacks Grisha across his face adding, “I want you out of the house by the time I get home tomorrow.”

“Ms. Jaeger, Eren's asking for you,” Nurse Ymir states.

Once Carla slips inside the room, Ymir takes up watch blocking Eren's door way. “Step a side,” Grisha states.

“I said he asked for your wife, Dr. Jaeger. I suggest you leave.”

“You can't keep me from seeing my own son!”

“This dyke can kick your ass, sir, so yes, I can keep you out if I choose,” Nurse Ymir states defiantly.

“Ymir, you need any help over there,” Nurse Thomas asks. (His little brother just happens to be gay.) 

“No, but thanks, Thomas.”

“Well, if you do, don't hesitate to call me,” Nurse Thomas states firmly.

Dr. Jaeger begins to feel very uncomfortable and chooses to leave.

“Momma,” Eren says hoarsely, “I'm sorry you had to worry about me.”

“Don't be, baby. You came back to me and that's all that matters,” she says softly while caressing his hair. 

“I met someone,” he says softly.

“Like an angel?”

He smiles at that saying, “I doubt he's an angel, but I really like him.”

“I want you to tell me all about him when your voice is stronger, honey,” she states. “Right now, why don't I read to you from that book you like about Angels and Demons, okay?”

“Sure, momma. I love listening to your voice,” Eren adds as he closes his eyes to listen to the soothing calm of his mother's words.

* * *

“Levi, can you hear me?” Hanji (the real Hanji) says while smacking Levi's face. She finds him on the floor of his apartment laying in his own puke. His pulse is slower than usual and he doesn't respond for almost five minutes.

“Sina Medical,” Levi whispers.

“Fuck, hang on,” Hanji says while jerking her phone from her pocket.

“9 1 1, do you need police, ambulance...”

“Ambulance immediately. Possible drug over dose. The address is...”

“Sina Medical,” Levi repeats then passes out again.

“Don't you die on me! Levi, you little shit, don't you die on me, understand?”

* * *

“ETA 7:57pm...”

“What do we have coming in?”

“Repeat user, possible overdose...”

“Flat-lined?”

“Twice en route,” the triage nurse states.

“Alright people, listen up...what's the name?”

“Levi Ackerman...”

“Seriously?”

“That's what the EMTs state. Said his condo is immaculate aside from the puke on the floor.”

“That sounds like him.”

“Do you know him?”

“Not personally but I've read all of his novels,” the scrub nurse replies.

* * *

“Welcome back, Mr. Ackerman. I'm Nurse Christa and I'll be helping you during your stay with us.”

“Where am I,” Levi asks groggily through his mask.

“You're at Sina Medical.”

“Throat hurts,” he says while motioning with his arm..

“Yes, we had to pump your stomach. It should be fine in a day or two. Just rest and I'll be back to check on you later.”

The nurse turns to leave and Levi whispers, “Is Eren Jaeger still here?”

“Eren Jaeger? Why yes, he's awake now, too,” she states with great relief.

Levi nods as a small smile graces his lips.

* * *

“Ms. Jaeger, a friend of mine just spoke to Levi Ackerman a few moments ago,” Nurse Ymir states.

“Levi Ackerman?” Carla asks not certain why that name sounds so familiar.

“Yes, I believe he's a friend of your son's. He was brought in earlier today and is in room 303, if you care to visit him.”

“What happened to him?”

“I'm not certain,” Nurse Ymir states. “But I was told that he asked about your son so I assume they know one another.”

“Alright, thank you,” Carla adds with a smile.

“Not a problem,” she says as she leaves.

“Hey, Eren, you're looking better,” Carla adds when she sees her son's eyes open.

“Levi's here?” Eren asks.

“Yes, but he's in his own room so I'll visit him for you if you like,” Carla adds softly.

“Okay, and momma...he's the one I told you about earlier.”

“Your friend?”

Eren nods. “Tell him I miss him, okay?”

“Sure, baby. No problem,” she adds while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.


	7. Carla meets Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla visits Levi in his hospital room.

There is a soft knock on the door of room 303. Levi looks over as the door opens and a woman in her forties enters. She's has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiles sheepishly at the man in the bed asking, “Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi nods.

“My name is Carla Jaeger. I was told that you're a friend of my son Eren.”

“Yes, please have a seat,” Levi says.

“Thank you,” Carla adds as she takes the seat closest to the man. “I'm sorry, sir, but you look so familiar to me. Have we met and I just forgot about it?”

Levi looks at her and asks, “Do you like to read real crime novels?”

Her face perks up and she says, “Oh, my yes! Eren's not much of a reader but I wasn't either at his age.”

“Then you've probably seen my face before,” Levi replies. “My books have been on the bestseller's list for years.”

“Wait, you're that Levi Ackerman? Oh, my God! How did you and Eren first meet?”

“Armin Arlert...they came to a book signing together,” Levi lies.

“Of course,” Carla says feeling a little stupid for not thinking of that herself. “Before I forget Eren told me to tell you that he misses you.”

“Tell him,” Levi pauses there, trying to think of the most appropriate thing to say. “Tell Eren I'll visit him as soon as I'm released.”

“Wonderful! That should cheer him up. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ackerman,” she adds with a bigger, more Eren Jaeger type smile. She squeezes his hand gently and leaves.

* * *

Hanji doesn't knock. She just barges into Levi's room. When she does she sees a small smile on her friend's lips. Levi hears her gasp and opens his eyes to see who has entered.

“What, shitty glasses? You look like you've seen a ghost!”

“You're smiling,” she says.

“I've been known to,” Levi replies.

“Yes, but you haven't smiled for over a year, Levi. I don't know whether to be happy or concerned.”

Levi scowls at her saying, “If you've just come to insult me, get the fuck out!”

“No, I mean, I'm sorry,” she says while taking the chair next to his bed. “I...I just...I mean...you...”

“Spit it out, four-eyes! I haven't got all day.”

“Levi, you just tried to kill yourself. Why were you smiling?”

“First, I wasn't trying to kill myself,” he explains since he was just trying to kill the pain. “Second, if I was smiling when you walked in, I'm sure as hell not smiling now. And third, fuck you!”

Hanji impulsively pulls Levi into one of her many bear hugs. 

“Hey, shitty-glasses, I can't breathe,” he says against her ample breast.

“Sorry,” she chimes. “You weren't trying to...”

“No. I just fucked up, okay? It happens,” Levi sighs.

She breathes a sigh of relief. 

“What's the internet saying,” Levi asks.

“Actually, they don't have any information about your latest hospital visit.”

“They're slipping,” Levi says as he lays back against his pillow smiling again. He isn't certain how forgiving Eren's mother is and if she thought her son was involved with some crazy old man who does drugs and occasionally tries to kill himself, she might put an end to any possible relationship they could have.

“My God! There you go again. What's got you in such a good mood?”

“I'm alive, Hanji. Thanks for that, by the way. I'll be released in a day or two. I have another book to write. This one is going to be on how to handle loss, though. Still true but much more painful to write.”

“It should be therapeutic,” she adds softly. 

“Yes, and that's why I'm writing it not just for myself but to help others dealing with the pain of losing someone they love,” Levi adds.

Hanji is in awe of his statement. Ever since Erwin was killed, Levi's been trying not to feel anything. This latest brush with death must have turned him around. It must have made him realize how much he has to live for.

Hanji reaches out to grab hold of his hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze. He looks down at their hands then up into her eyes. There are tears there but she is smiling. He 'tchs' and says, “You're smiling and crying at the same time. You can't even get your emotions right.”

She lets out a laugh and squeezes his hand tighter saying, “I love you, you stubborn tea drinker.”

“Speaking of which, would you run to Starbucks for me? This shit they serve is not tea!” Levi states while lifting the Styrofoam cup. 

“Sure,” she says as she gets to her feet.

“And make certain it's from a clean pot. For as much as they charge, I don't want my tea tasting like coffee.”

“I'll get you two,” Hanji says firmly.

“You've a life saver, four-eyes,” Levi says and she nods then leaves the room.


	8. Levi meets the human named Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is finally discharged from Sina Medical and his first trip is to the 6th floor to see Eren Jaeger. The kid is not nearly as brazen as his demonic counterpart. It's when Levi meets Grisha that the flood gates are about to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes those who we love the most, hurt us the deepest.

The following day Levi is discharged after a lengthy speech regarding the dangers of drug abuse and the benefits of a cleaner lifestyle. Levi does a beautiful job of acting like he's paying attention. The moment he's got his papers in hand, he finds out which room Eren Jaeger is assigned. “Room 613, that's on the 6th floor.”

“Thank you,” he adds quickly while going to meet the real Eren Jaeger.

He's surprised to see the kid is alone. He knocks lightly saying, “May I enter?”

Eren looks up at the pale man and for a moment, he just stares at the stranger. Levi can honestly detect the moment Eren recognizes him because a wide, beautiful smile graces his face as he whispers, “Levi?”

“Yes, brat. How many other good looking, sexy, short men do you know?”

They both laugh.

“Oh, Levi, I missed you! Come, sit.”

Levi enters to take a seat and says, “Eren, what happened?”

“Car accident. Slippery roads, too much anger, too much gas pedal,” he adds while pointing to the scars on his face. His eyes are just as bright but there's obviously pain in them as he starts to feel self conscious about his looks.

Levi strokes his hand against Eren's ruined cheek. When Eren pulls away Levi takes hold of his chin and says, “Eren, looks are only skin deep Your true beauty goes much deeper than that. That's the Eren Jaeger I fell in-love with.”

Tears well up in the kid's eyes when Levi places a chaste kiss on his lips. Levi takes hold of his hand and laces their fingers together. “You can have anyone,” Eren says, “why waste your time on me?”

“You picked me, remember? I was at my worst and you choose me. I'm not going to throw that away over a few battle scars. I have my own,” he says while lifting his shirt and showing the kid his upper chest. “I keep forgetting that Erwin wasn't the only one to take a bullet. I took three trying to protect him.”

Eren traces his hand along the scars on the man's upper body. 

“What's going on here?” Dr. Jaeger yells from the doorway.

“Who the fuck are you?” Levi says upon seeing the man enter so boldly.

“Levi, this is my dad,” Eren says softly.

Levi doesn't say anything but he does step aside so the man can reach Eren. “So are you the one that corrupted him?”

“Excuse me,” Levi says puzzled. 

“You and your fucking gay pride bullshit," Grisha scoffs bitterly. "Leave my son alone!”

“What the fuck? You don't even know me! You don't know anything about me, ass-wipe. How dare you talk to me or your son that way!” Levi states boldly. “I just came to check up on the kid...”

“By exposing yourself to him?” Grisha shouts.

“I was showing him my scars from three bullet wounds, jackass, so he wouldn't feel so bad about what happened to his face.”

“What's all the yelling about,” Nurse Ymir asks as she rushes in the doorway. “Oh, you're back,” she says coolly while crossing her arms over her chest. She glances at Levi saying, “Have we met?”

“I have a familiar face,” Levi replies while still glaring at Eren's father. 

“Nurse Ymir, this is Levi...shit, I don't think I ever got your last name,” Eren says while glancing up at the man with the undercut.

“Ackerman.”

“Typical,” Grisha scoffs. “Did you two meet in a gay bar for a quickie and didn't even bother getting each other's names before you fucked?!” 

“Thomas!” Nurse Ymir grows loudly. 

“Eren, your father is clearly being an ass. You're over eighteen so would you like me to escort him out forcefully,” Levi asks while keeping his gaze plastered to Grisha.

“Dad, could you please leave,” Eren asks timidly. 

Thomas arrives just in time to hear Levi's words and Eren's request. He places a firm hand on Dr. Jaeger's shoulder saying, “I'm sorry, sir, but our patient has asked that you remove yourself so unless you do so willingly, I will be forced to do so for you.”

“Get your hands off me,” Grisha hisses. Nurse Thomas complies but only so the man can exit on his own. “Fine! Eren, you're a disgra...”

Nurses Ymir and Thomas grab hold of Dr. Jaeger and force him out of Eren's room before he can finish his sentence. They escort him all the way to the elevator. Once he's gone, Nurse Ymir returns saying, “I'm sorry about that, Mr. Jaeger. We'll put a note in your chart not to allow him back until you say otherwise.”

Nurse Thomas returns saying, “Mr. Ackerman, I'm a big fan of your work. Would you mind signing this copy of your latest book for me?”

Levi laughs saying, “Sure, kid...Thomas,” and signs the book: To Thomas, Eren's protector. Thanks, Levi.

“Nice! Thank you, sir,” Thomas says while jogging out of the room with his signed copy protectively held against his chest. 

“You're an author?” Eren asks.

“Yes, bright eyes. It's a job, but one I happen to enjoy,” Levi adds.

“Would you let me illustrate one of your works for you?” Eren asks quickly before he loses his nerve.

“Well, I usually write true crime novels which don't usually have too many illustrations but I am considering writing about the pain of loosing someone close to you...”

Upon hearing this, Eren's lets out a sob. 

“Eren?” he questions while coming over to his side quickly. “What's wrong?”

“I think I can help you with that,” he says as tears caress his cheeks. I recently lost my best friend.” His sobs come uncontrollably for a few moments. “He...he killed himself.”

“You don't mean Armin Arlert, do you?” Levi asks gently and Eren nods.

“Armin's not dead,” a concerned yet familiar voice says from near the doorway. 

“What?” Eren says while gazing up at his mother's face. 

“No sweetheart, Armin's gone off to college in Europe somewhere. He sent you a postcard recently with his new address on it,” Carla states.

“But dad told me he tried to kill himself...”

“He did, sweetie, but it didn't happen. The gun slipped. He is scarred and talks a bit different, but he's doing great now. He's studying ancient languages. He's going to be...”

“...a linguist,” Levi and Eren finish together.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Mom, is it alright if I tell the hospital staff not to allow Dad back into my room? He was just here a few minutes ago and totally insult Levi, me, and just about everyone else in the place.”

“Oh, Eren, that's your call. Quite frankly, I've already filed for divorce. After he shut your machines off...”

“Wait,” Levi states, “Eren's dad turned off his life-support? Did he have a court order or something allowing him to do so?”

“No,” Mrs. Jaeger states.

“Is he Eren's doctor?”

“No, a Dr. Mike Zacharias is Eren's doctor,” Carla adds.

“What he did is attempted murder!” Levi states firmly. “Holy shit, kid, your dad tried to kill you.”

“Yep, I'm definitely telling them not to allow him in here any more,” Eren says as he leans back, making light of the situation.

“Eren, you can bring formal charges against him, if you choose,” Levi adds. “I'll pay for you to talk to a good lawyer, if you wish.”

“Oh, that won't be necessary,” Carla states, “I've already talked to one but thank you for the offer, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Alright, well, I'll let you two visit,” Levi states.

“You don't have to leave on my account,” Carla adds quickly. “As a matter of fact, I was hoping to talk to you myself. I'd like to get to know more about you, if you don't mind.”

Levi looks from mother to son and sees a look of such acceptance that he ops to stay a while longer. By the time Eren's evening meal arrives, they are laughing and joking around. The orderly peeks her head in saying, “Mr. Jaeger, I have your dinner for you.”

“That's my cue to leave,” Levi states knowing that after two days of eating his own hospital food, he'd rather pass on the sight. “When you're ready to get out of here, Eren, what's say I take you and your mom out for a real dinner?”

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Carla chimes clearly enjoying Levi's company. 

“Sure...you're buying, right?” Eren asks.

“Yes, I asked so I'll pay,” Levi states with a tiny smile gracing his lips. He gives Eren's hand a squeeze then bends down to kiss Mrs. Jaeger on the cheek. “It was nice seeing you again, dear Lady. Take care.”

Once Levi is gone, Carla says, “He's such a nice man especially for someone so rich but you can't judge a book by its cover.”

“So you like him, right mom?” Eren asks.

“Absolutely, dear. Why? What did Grisha think of him?”

Eren sets his fork down. He looks her in the eyes saying, “Dad said he 'corrupted' me, accused him of having a fling with me after picking me up at a gay bar, and insulted the gay rights movement.”

Carla's jaw drops open at this point. “Holy shit,” Eren hears his mother whisper under her breath.

“Mom, did you just swear?” Eren says as a comedic looks crosses his features.

“I'm surprised Levi stayed after all that,” she adds. “He must really like you, sweetheart. Wow.”

“He does, momma. So you wouldn't mind if he and I started seeing one another than?”

Carla looks into her son's eyes saying, “Honey, you do meet some good men. No, I don't mind if the two of you get married someday, so quit worrying and enjoy your life!”

He is grinning stupidly and blushing profusely. 

“What? What did I miss, Eren?”

“Get married,” he says with a smile. “I don't think we're to that point yet, momma. I mean, we haven't even been on a date together.”

“Well, just know that I already approve,” she adds knowing she's a good judge of character.”

“Thanks mom,” Eren adds while giving her hand a squeeze. I love you.”

“I love you more,” Carla adds, teasing him like she did when he was a child.


	9. Post Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in a coma for several months, Eren needs physical and occupational rehabilitation to get his body back on it's feet. Through it all, Levi (and Carla, of course) stand beside him. It's a long bumpy road but the more progress he makes the more the future outcome is worth seeing.

It takes a couple months of rehab to get Eren's legs strong enough to walk without a cane or any other type of assistance. Most of this is done as an outpatient. Because of this, he is able to move back in with his mother yet things between him and Levi are moving at such a steady pace, Levi has already asked him to move in to his apartment with him. 

Before Eren can do that though, he tells Levi that he must contact Armin. He needs to be certain that his best friend is not only alive but also happy. “We can go see him, if you like?” Levi states during dinner at the Jaeger's.

“Seriously, you'd take me all the way to Europe just to go see him?” Eren asks.

“Certainly. He is your best friend and I'm certain he'd love to see you again. Besides, I would rather be certain there isn't anything more still lingering between you two.”

Carla drops her fork. “Excuse me,” she says meekly.

“I don't mean it that way,” Levi adds. “I'm not jealous. If you two still have feelings for one another, you should find out whether you wish to pursue them. I don't want to come between you.”

“And if we do?”

“It's up to you where it goes from there. Eren, I only want to see you happy. You've given my life purpose. If you'd rather be with Armin or someone else for that matter, that's your choice,” Levi adds.

Eren sits back in his seat. He knows from the postcards that Armin still believes that he's in a coma. The postcards seem geared at keeping Carla's spirits up, letting her know she's not alone in her struggle to see her son wake up.

Finally, Carla speaks up saying, “Eren, you still have a valid passport from when we went to see your paternal grandparents in Germany.” 

“Would you come with us,” Eren asks his mother.

Carla laughs and blushes saying, “I'd feel funny being a third wheel...”

“Nonsense, Ms. Jaeger. I'd be honored to have you along with us. I'm certain you'll be able to give Eren advice on what he should do that would be unbiased,” Levi adds. “Plus I'm certain Armin would enjoy seeing you again especially under such positive circumstances.”

“It would be nice to see Italy,” she says. “Well, I'm sold. Are you coming with us, Eren?”

Eren blushes asking, “How many rooms?”

“I'll reserve one large suit,” Levi adds. “That way it will be big enough for all of us to share with two separate baths, two separate bedrooms, three beds, a kitchen...”

“That sounds expensive,” Ms. Jaeger adds.

“First, it's a 'gift' from an admirer of my works. He owns this particular hotel chain. Second, don't worry about expenses, Ms. Jaeger. I make more than enough from book sales and speaking tours to cover the cost,” Levi adds then takes a sip of his tea. “If we use a private jet from Titan Publishing, they'll comp us as well, as long as, I do a couple of book signings while we're in Europe. Who knows, they might add Paris and London in as part of the deal.”

“And it won't cost us anything for the flight or hotel stay?”

“Almost nothing,” Levi corrects. “There are always incidentals like car rentals for one, tips, and food for another.”

“Wow! Okay, when should we go?” Eren asks.

“Christmas in Paris is beautiful,” Levi says. “Autumn in Italy is awe inspiring. Spring in London...”

“Wait, how long is this trip of yours planning to take,” Carla asks.

“As long as you want, Ms. Jaeger. Titan Publishing has been trying to get me to do a European tour for ages. The longer, the better they've said.”

“So first we see Armin and spend Autumn in Italy, then Winter in Paris, and Spring in London, nice,” Eren adds.

“Plus if at any time you wish to come home early, we can do that as well. You're not my captives,” Levi adds with a smile, “You're always free to come back to the U.S.A. any time you like.”

“This would make a great trip for a honeymoon,” Carla adds softly.

“A working honeymoon,” Levi rebuffs, “that's no fun. Besides I'd rather spend that in Hawai'i.” 

Eren clearly blushes at his comment. Carla just smiles at her son. 

“I'll have the editor make the working arrangements and we'll go from there,” Levi adds. “Thanks for the excellent dinner, Ms. Jaeger. We'll talk again in a couple of days.”

“I'll walk you to your car,” Eren adds while getting to his feet.

They head out toward Levi's car and Eren says, “I'm sorry about my mother. She just really likes you.”

“Eren,” he adds while putting his hands on the younger man's waist and pulling him closer, “don't think I haven't already thought about a future with you. That's why this trip is so important to me too. If you do decide you'd rather be with Armin, I'll be fine with that. I just hope you and he don't feel that way about one another. We won't know until you meet again so I've been keeping my feelings in check. I want you to feel free to stay with Armin and not feel any guilt about what we've meant to one another. Frankly, I'd love to take you right here, right now, but that's not fair to the two of you.”

“I wouldn't mind,” Eren adds breathlessly. 

“Brat, you only say that now 'cause you're a horny young male. If you'd just came, you wouldn't be quite so eager.”

“Actually, I might,” Eren adds with a big smile. 

Levi cocks an eyebrow at him asking, “With your mother watching us from the front window?"

Eren snaps his head around so quickly to look, it makes Levi laugh. He waves to his mom and she retreats. “Okay, she's gone,” he states.

“She's just moved to where you can't see her,” Levi adds. “She's going to keep an eye on you until she doesn't feel threatened by your absence. You nearly died on her and she'll need a lot of time to get passed that.”

“But she trust you.”

“Yes, and that's why I believe taking her on this trip is a good idea. That way if and when we have our honeymoon, she won't be calling every day to be certain you're alright.”

“So you do plan on us getting married,” Eren adds with a smug look.

“I'm not asking until I know you're over Armin,” Levi adds. “I don't mean you need to disown him or anything. I expect you two to stay close friends. I just want to be certain you know where your heart lies.”

“I know where my...”

Eren's words are cut off with a kiss. “Don't,” Levi adds once their lips part, “not until you've seen him again, understand?”

Eren nods. 

“Good, now I have got to get some sleep. Good-night, Eren.”

“Night,” Eren says as he watches Levi get into his car and drive away. He can still feel the taste of Levi on his lips. He sighs and walks back up to the front door. Carla is sitting on the sofa when he enters, pretending to read a magazine. Eren knows she's pretending since it's upside-down. “Good articles,” he asks.

“Yes,” she starts to add then realizes her mistake. “Oh, you caught me. How was the kiss?”

“Sweet like everything about Levi. Mom, I'm so confused. I love Armin. I really do but Levi is just so much more interesting.”

“That's what this trip is all about, Eren. It's to put his mind to rest as much as yours. Remember, this man was in a committed relationship for years. One that ended very violently. He needs to be certain he's really ready to move on himself so don't try taking any short cuts. I believe he loves you deeply and I'm certain he's a bit worried about getting hurt, but not knowing can burn a hole in a relationship causing it to deteriorate. Trust yourself and trust him. I'm certain the two of you will choose what's best.”

“I'm a little afraid to see Armin again,” Eren admits. “What if he wants to continue seeing me, but I've decided to move on? I don't want him to feel rejected.”

“Eren, Armin's not stupid. He won't try to hold on to something that's not there. Besides he's working on an important project and you know how he got when he was entirely focused on his school work. I imagine this is even more enticing. He may not want a relationship any longer. They can be distracting.”

“He does tend to get a bit obsessive, doesn't he?”

“Putting it mildly, yes. Totally consumed is a bit more accurate,” she adds.

“Alright, well I'm going to sleep. Night, mom,” he says while placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Good night, sweetheart.”


	10. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Eren, and Carla take their trip to Italy. 
> 
> Levi and Eren meet up with Armin at the library but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, readers. Yes, I've thought about extending this fic but I'd like to work an a few others.
> 
> Hang on. The ending is a bit of a bumpy ride.

Titan Publishing has provided one of its luxury air liners for their trip. They've set up twelve speaking engagements, four cities in each country and are considering another four in Japan. They are spaced approximately one week apart with several two hour book signings to follow. 

Levi is hoping to meet Armin Arlert for himself so he can see how these two interact. The first meeting is unannounced and they find Armin in the Historic Biblical Research Library in Rome, Italy. “You'll find him in the reference section,” the Liberian states while pointing the way for them.

They nod their thanks and head where indicated. Carla has chosen to set this impromptu meeting out. They round the corner and Eren sees the familiar sight of Armin with his head stuck in a book. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Arlert, may we speak to you,” Eren states softly.

“Sorry, busy,” Armin states automatically without looking up.

“Arlert,” Levi deadpans, “we've come all the way from the United States to see you. The least you can do is look up for a moment.”

Armin finishes his paragraph then looks up to see Eren Jaeger's bright turquoise orbs gazing back at him. “Eren?” he whispers dropping the book he's holding. “Oh, my God! Eren!” he says while rushing forward to hug his friend. Levi picks up the book he's dropped, caressing it's binding. “Why didn't you let me know you were coming? Why didn't you let me know you were out of your coma? Holy shit, Eren, I never thought I'd see you up and walking around again,” Armin adds as tears stream down his cheeks.

For a few minutes they just stand there holding one another with silent tears cascading down their faces. Suddenly Armin begins kissing Eren's face and places a caste kiss on his best friend's lips. “Damn it's good to see you,” Eren states with a bold smile on his face. 

“And you. How did you know where to find me?” Armin asks.

“Levi helped,” Eren adds indicating the man now holding the book Armin is reading.

“Levi...Ackerman?” Armin questions.

“That's right. You're a voracious reader, I take it,” Levi adds.

“I am but I believe you and I have met before...in a dream...” Armin says softly. “When I woke up,” that book you're holding was on my bedside table.

“May I see it,” Eren asks and Levi hands it over to him. “Armin, did you translate this?”

“Yes, I've been studying...”

“But this first word translates to agape not eros,” Eren corrects.

“How do you know that,” Levi adds quickly.

“No idea,” Eren states. “I just know I'm correct because agape love is divine love where eros love is of a sexual in nature.”

“Of course,” Armin adds. “How stupid of me.” When Armin corrects his writing, he remembers a Demon named Eren giving him this book. He looks at Eren warily asking, “You are human, right?”

Both Levi and Eren seem stunned by this question. “What else would I be?” Eren asks with a laugh.

“A demon perhaps,” Armin adds hesitantly. 

“Have you ever seen a demon with scars on his face from where he wrecked his car against a tree?” Eren asks.

“No, but a demon named Eren gave me this book and he looked like you did before your accident yet he had beautifully feathered black wings plus he always hung around with a patient named Levi.”

“Armin...” Eren sighs. “Fine. I'm a demon...a demon spawn...” Eren mumbles as his mind goes back to a night and a fight with his father about being gay. “Holy shit! That's why I was so fucking angry...that's why I was driving too fast.” 

After saying these words, Eren collapses to the floor as he recalls the pain of the impact. “Eren? Eren?” Armin cries.

Levi grabs his phone from his pocket and dials '1 1 2' which is the Italian equivalent of '9 1 1'. “Ambulanza (Ambulance),” Levi states, “Lo non parlo Italiano (I don't speak Italian). Un momento per favore (One moment, please). Armin, do you speak Italian?”

“Yes,” Armin states while taking the phone from Levi's outstretched hand. He directs the dispatcher to the library stating that his friend has collapsed as a possible result of a passed injury to his head. “They'll be here in ten minutes.”

“Will you go out front and direct them this way when they get here?” Levi asks. “I'll stay with Eren until you come back.”

“Sure,” Armin adds quickly. He hears the distant sirens as he approaches the front doors.

When they arrive, Eren has moved a bit but still hasn't regained consciousness. “Sei famiglia (Are you family)?” the EMT tech asks.

“Si', siamo entrambi (Yes, we both are),” Armin states boldly while pointing to both Levi and himself. 

“Armin, why don't you ride with Eren in case he comes to so you can calm him down. I'll meet you there. Quale ospedale (Which hospital)?” Levi asks.

“Monte Sina (Mount Sina),” the driver replies. Levi nods. Armin notices the loving way Levi touches Eren's ruined face before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Per favore, prenditi cura di lui (Please, take care of him),” Levi adds and the driver nods in response. Levi uses the rental car's GPS to get to Mt. Sina safely. He arrives just as the ambulance is pulling into the emergency bay. Seeing Armin jump down he quickly asks, “Has there been any change?”

Armin pulls Levi aside asking, “How close are the two of you?”

“Very, but I brought Eren here so you two can decide whether the two of you are wanting to continue your relationship. I'll step aside for Eren's benefit.”

Armin looks into Levi's eyes. They stand nearly the same height and Armin smiles saying, “He's always been protective of shorter people.”

Levi blushes slightly at that phrase. “Armin, honestly, if you two want to be together, I won't interfere. I just need to know for certain what to do. The last person I loved this greatly was murdered right in front of me so it's a little bit of a security risk for me to jump back into a relationship with someone that has unfinished business.”

Armin nods. “Honestly, I am in a committed relationship with someone else. Her name is Sasha.”

“Sasha Springer?” Levi asks.

“Yes, she lost her husband...”

“Connie, yes, I remember. He used to haunt her because he didn't know he was dead.”

“It's so odd that we both remember these things even though they're from our dreams.”

“I don't know if that's completely accurate, but I'll take your word for it,” Levi adds.

Just then the two of them hear Eren moan. They rush after the gurney as Levi calls out, “Don't worry, Eren. We're right behind you. Armin, tell them to do a CAT scan on his head. We need to make sure there's nothing pressing against his brain.”

Armin relays the message and Levi is instructed to fill out a medical history on Eren. They have forms in English. Levi calls Carla and then sends a taxi to meet her and bring her to Mt. Sina. She arrives about fifteen minutes later and Levi ask her to help him fill out Eren's medical history. 

Armin is surprised to see Mrs. Jaeger again. She looks so beautiful and so worried. When she sees he's waiting here also she says, “Oh, Armin, I'm sorry I didn't say hello.”

Armin smiles widely saying, “I understand, Mrs. Jaeger. I really do. How did all of you get here, to Italy I mean?”

“It's Ms. Jaeger now, since Grisha and I are divorced. As for how I got here, that is all Levi's doing. He wanted to be certain you and Eren got a chance to talk and get reacquainted.” 

“Excuse me,” Levi says as he makes his way to the restroom giving these two time to talk privately.

“Armin, are you still interested in Eren, you know, for more than just a friend? I only ask because I think Levi's wanting to marry my son.”

“I've been seeing someone else,” Armin adds with a blush. “Her name is Sasha.”

“You're dating a woman? Armin, you rascal,” Carla says. 

“Well, I don't really go by whether the person is a man or woman, Ms. Jaeger, I just love the person they are and if we choose to be intimately involved, we are.”

“Oh, Armin, you're so logical even in love. I've missed you and I do appreciate all the postcards you've sent over the months.” She leans in to kiss his scarred cheek. “I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy. I wouldn't have minded at all having you for my son-in-law, though. You're a good person, Armin Arlert. You've been a good friend to Eren.”

Armin blushes. Carla finishes filling out the forms as they wait. The room fills and empties twice before they are given any news of Eren's condition. “Jaeger Family? Right this way.”

They are brought into a room with x-rays displayed on lighted tables. The doctor arrives and Armin translates saying, “It appears Eren has a slight lesion on his brain. Judging from its location, this may be due to his previous accident and the pressure from flying aggravated his condition. We'll keep him over night for observation and see how he's feeling in the morning.”

“May I stay with him,” Carla asks. 

“We prefer you not since he needs to rest but you may come back at 6 a.m. That's when our visiting hours start. They end at 10 p.m. If he doesn't have any other relapses, you may stay as long as you want during those times.”

“Alright, thank you doctor.”

“Armin, can we drop you off somewhere?” Levi offers. 

“Sure.”

They pile into Levi's rental car and Armin instructs him on where to go. He's sharing a flat with Sasha now so Levi drops him off out front. “Once Eren's feeling better, I'd like to take you and Sasha out to dinner with us,” Levi offers. 

“Oh, wow, sure. That will be quite a treat for us. Living on a budget is hard when you're a student. Thank you. Oh, here's my number,” Armin says while scribbling it down on a corner of his notes and handing it to Levi. “Take care you two and I'll see ya soon.” They watch as Armin disappears inside the building. 

“He's a nice kid,” Levi admits. Carla just places her hand on his and gives it a gentle pat of approval.

“Are you hungry?” she asks.

“Yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast.”

“The hostess of the hotel gave me a couple of addresses for places she said are pretty good. She said they have authentic Italian food, not that imitation franchise stuff.”

“You pick,” Levi states then he begins programning his GPS with the address she indicates. She calls ahead for reservations and is surprised they get right in. The food is excellent and the prices are very reasonable. They don't stay too long since it's been a trying day.

Once they return to their suite, Levi offers Carla the biggest bedroom opting to keep the smaller one for himself.


	11. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi receives a call in the middle of the night. It's from Eren and he's very scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, dear readers. I've written a couple of different endings for this fic and this is the one I chose. I hope you like it. It won't answer all your questions but hopefully it will answer enough.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Take care:)

TRIGGER WARNING: Major Character Death (...but keep reading! You'll be glad you did.)

2:52am Levi's phone rings:

“Hello?”

“Levi, it's Eren. Please come get me. I don't know where I am.”

“It's okay, kid. You're in the hospital. You collapsed in the library...”

“No, it's dark here. There's something after me. Please Levi, come get me. Help me, please. I don't know what they want.”

Hearing the panic in Eren's voice, Levi jots a quick note for Carla and takes off out the door. He rushes to the hospital hoping to calm the poor kid down. When he asks for Eren Jaeger's room number, he is made to wait...and wait...and wait until he sees the sky start to lighten over the city. 

“Listen, is there someone here that speaks English?” he asks again.

“Yes, sir. How may I help you?”

“I've been waiting several hours to see Eren Jaeger. He called me early this morning scared shit-less. Please, just let me check to see that he's alright.”

“I'll check on that right now, sir.” The nurse makes a few calls to find out what's going on. Levi is escorted to a small room and asked to be seated. He can't sit. He's too agitated. Finally, a doctor and a priest enter saying, “Mr. Ackerman, you say you've received a call from Mr. Jaeger this morning?”

“Yes, now please, let me see Eren.”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman, that's not possible. Eren Jaeger died at 2:49 a.m. He never regained consciousness.”

“What? That can't be right. I spoke with him...” Levi scrolls through the messages on his phone. He does, indeed, find the one from Eren and plays it for the doctor.

The doctor looks toward the priest saying, “That must be an old message, sir. I assure you, Eren Jaeger is dead. He died without regaining consciousness at 2:49 a.m. this morning.”

“I need to see him,” Levi insists. 

“Certainly, right this way, sir.”

They reach the basement where the morgue is located and Levi gets a chill running up his spine. He doesn't want to be here but he will not leave until he sees Eren. The coroner is just about to perform Eren's autopsy and asks, “I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed in here.”

“Gunther, this is Mr. Ackerman Eren's...”

“Husband and you are not dissecting him, do I make myself clear?!” Levi adds sternly. 

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't realize he is married,” the coroner adds while stepping back from the body in front of him. 

Levi looks down on to Eren cold, lifeless form. “Give me a minute,” he says to the others in the room. They leave without saying a word. “Eren, are you still here?” he asks.

He caresses Eren's cheek. His flesh is still a tiny bit warm. 

“Eren, why did you have to leave me? Haven't I been through enough of this shit, Creator? Why did you choose to take this one from me also?”

There is no answer but there is a scalpel sitting on the tray near the Autopsy table. A scalpel is much sharper than the average knife. Levi picks up the scalpel, places it against his jugular and starts to make a nice neat cut. He knows it will only takes about 30 seconds for him to bleed to death. 

Just then time stops.

Levi sees a figure coming towards him. “Hanji? No, not Hanji...Creator?”

“Yes, Levi. To value your life so little...” They say referring to his decision to kill himself.

“Why did you take Eren from me? We were so happy.”

“I told you, Levi, keep him grounded,” They say as They touch Levi's forehead and immediately Levi sees images of airplanes, carnival rides, and roller coasters flash through his mind with curious red circles with a red lines through them. “Keep him safe,” They continue saying as They touch Eren's forehead. Eren takes a deep breath and time starts again as the Creator vanishes.

“Fuck,” Levi hisses as he tosses the scalpel away. He's already made the nick in his skin which is bleeding profusely. 

“Levi, what did you do?” Eren asks as he hops off the table. Eren grabs hold of Levi, pressing his thumb against the cut, and shouts, “I need some help in here!”

He has to shout twice before the coroner and another nurse come running in to help. “What happened,” the nurse asks.

“No idea,” Eren says, “but he's bleeding.”

The Coroner Gunther asks, “How'd you get in here, kid, and why are you naked?”

It's when Eren looks back at the man that the guy realizes this is one of his corpses! “Oh, my God!”

“Gunther, are you going to help us or just stand there gawking?” the nurse asks. 

“But he was dead!”

“Obviously, not as dead as you thought,” Nurse Kramer states.

* * *

“I can't believe I almost lost you,” Eren hisses once they're alone in Levi's new hospital room.

“You almost lost me?” Levi whispers since his voice is very rough from the tube they had down his throat only moments before. “You were dead! You were in the Morgue! They were going to dissect you and would have if I hadn't stopped them when I did.”

“The Creator wouldn't have let that happen,” Eren scoffs.

“Wait, you remember the Creator? The being you told me created all life? You remember Them?” Levi asks in a rush.

“I...I'm not certain,” Eren states. “It was all so clear just a moment ago but now...” Eren looks down at his love. “Levi, why did you try to kill yourself? I mean, okay I get that you thought I was dead but I would have been heartbroken finding out that you cared so little about life that you killed yourself.”

“I can't live without you,” Levi states as a tear caresses his cheek.

Eren wipes the tear away then says, “Levi, please don't ever do anything like that again. I will always come back for you. Don't you realize that? I will never leave you. Not willingly and I will always try to find a way back to you again.”

“Do you remember how we met?”

“Sure, you came to my hospital room...” Eren begins.

“No, before that. Do you remember coming to me in a dream? We were together. You called my your charge, your human...do you remember,” Levi asks.

Eren looks into Levi's eyes. There's something there, it's right on the edge of his memories... “Bellus, I remember calling you 'Bellus'.”

“Yes,” Levi states with a satisfied smile. “I hated that name.”

“But it suits you, Levi. You are beautiful,” Eren says with a loving look. 

To keep himself from blushing Levi asks, “So...does your cum really taste like watermelon?”

Oh, the look Eren gives him! “I...what? How is that even possible?” Eren asks as he blushes for the first time Levi can remember.

“No idea,” Levi adds enjoying his beloved's discomfort, “but it was very good.”

“Stop!” Eren's face is so hot, so red. 

Levi caresses his face whispering, “I will find out, Eren. If not before, I will on our wedding night.”

Eren covers his face with both hands. Levi reaches for him saying, “Would Armin know the answer to that?”

“Oh my God! You will not embarrass my best friend with that type of question!” Eren states firmly.

“Is that a yes?”

“Levi,” Eren growls.

“Well? Is it?”

“Goodness, I don't remember, okay? I think we tasted each others cum, but that was a long time ago. Besides, how can a human's stuff possibly taste like watermelon?”

“I don't know,” Levi admits, “but your demon's did.”

“Well, there's that to look forward to in the afterlife, I guess,” Eren adds with a smile.

“No,” Levi hisses sternly, “you are not allowed to die. Not now, not unless I die first.”

“Levi, please don't say things like that,” Eren says softly, emotionally. “I...I can't bare to lose you.”

“Hey, brat, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're stuck with me,” Levi says with a small smile.

There's a knock on the door. “I'm sorry, Mr. Jaeger, but visiting hours are over,” the nurse states.

“Please, can't you just forget I'm in here,” Eren pleads. “I'll be quiet and I'll let Levi get his rest.”

The nurse looks at the two of them. She can tell these two have had a couple of incredibly rough days. “Okay, but if you get caught, I'll get fired. Please, be quiet.”

“We will,” Levi promises her. Once she's gone Levi says, “I'm surprised they don't have you strapped to your own bed.”

“They tried to admit me again but I refused,” Eren states. “I didn't want to wind up in the Morgue again. Once is more than enough.”

Levi holds Eren's hand tightly in his grasp. He kisses his palm saying, “I love you, Mr. Jaeger.”

“I love you too, Bellus,” Eren adds with a smirk of defiance.

“Always the Brat,” Levi whispers as he falls to sleep.

* * *

Eren is laying in the bed next to Levi when the nurse comes in to take his blood. Levi lifts his finger up to his lips to 'shush' the woman before she can object. She smiles and with a nod, takes hold of his arm. “Big pinch,” she whispers as Levi inhales deeply to stave off the pain. Once she's done she whispers, “Good night, Mr. Ackerman.”

The rest of the night goes very much the same. Eren sleeping curled up beside Levi while Levi gets a few winks every couple of hours or so. It's hard for Levi to comb his fingers through the brat's hair with the IV in his arm but he manages to do so a little. 

In the morning, Eren wakes and realizes he's next to a warm body. He looks up sheepishly and smiles at Levi. Levi's hooded gaze watches him then he says, “Their bound to bring me some breakfast soon. You might want to sit in the chair before they do.”

He nods and climbs out of the bed.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” a super cheerful nurse chimes a bit too loudly. “And how are we this morning?”

Eren jumps in his seat at the loud intrusion. “Just peachy,” Levi hums. 

“Great! They'll be bringing you some breakfast in a few minutes and then the resident psychiatrist will be in for your evaluation.”

“Wonderful,” Levi says sarcastically. 

Only about ten minutes after she leaves the man enters saying, “My name is Dr. Tryplo. How are you, Mr. Ackerman?”

“As sane as ever,” Levi says with no bite.

“And you are?” he asks turning to Eren.

“My husband,” Levi says before the man can get on Eren's case.

“I see. Do you mind stepping out...”

“I mind,” Levi says keeping Eren glued to his seat. “Your asshole staff pronounced Eren dead, took him to the morgue, and was going to dissect him. I stopped them then he woke up which scared the fuck out of me and caused me to jab myself with the fucking scalpel. Now they send you here to evaluate my mental status. It's pissed off! That what my mental status is. So no, he's not leaving. I want him to stay.”

“Well, that's some story, Mr. Ackerman. I will check it out and if all is as you say, sir, I'll sign off on your chart,” Dr. Tryplo states.

Levi looks at the man for a moment surprised that he's being so reasonable then he says, “Oh, that's right. We're not in the States.”

Dr. Tryplo stops before he leaves and asks, “Just one question before I leave, sir, why were you holding the scalpel?”

“I don't remember. Probably wondering how anyone can dissect another human being,” Levi adds softly. “Or maybe I just wanted a lock of Eren's hair.”

“I see. Alright, well, I'll be back once I know the full story. Take care, gentlemen.”

Levi's story actually pans out which is something Dr. Tryplo hadn't expected. He does sign off on Levi's case putting the 'attempt' down as an accident. Levi gets out a couple of days later and takes to wearing a cravat in order to hide his bandage while he's in public.

* * *

The first speaking tour goes off without a hitch. Several books signings later have him dragging his ass back inside the hotel room. 

“You were so eloquent,” Carla says proudly while handing him a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” he says more for the tea then the compliment. “So what do you and Mr. Pixis have planned for tomorrow,” Levi asks.

“Oh, he promised to take me somewhere fancy,” Carla adds then realizes she's been caught. “How did you know?”

Levi just smiles as he takes a sip from his cup.

“Hey, you two,” Eren says as he enters the room. “I brought Chinese.”

“You're in Italy and you buy Chinese food?” Carla says.

“It wasn't easy but there is a little place that Sasha told me about,” Eren replies. 

“I think your mother is wondering why Chinese when you're in Italy, brat?”

“Oh, I don't know. Just got a craving for it is all,” Eren says with a shrug.

“Well, I hope you at least brought plenty of sweet and sour sauce,” his mom states.

“Naturally.”

“Good, I'll get the plates,” Carla says as she gets up from her seat.

“So did you ask her about Pixis,” Eren whispers.

“Yes, she said he's taking her someplace nice,” Levi states back.

“Good. You know, it's weird having a parent dating,” Eren admits.

“So how's Armin doing?”

“Oh, he and Sasha are talking about getting married. It was kind of boring, actually. I got the feeling that they kept forgetting I was even in the room.”

“That's love for you. When you're young and extremely goofy, that is,” Levi adds with a smile.

“I'm glad we're not like that,” Eren says as he takes Levi's hand in his and kisses him.

Carla clears her throat.

“Sorry, mom. I forgot you were still here,” Eren says then realizes what he just said and looks at Levi quickly. Levi laughs. 

“So have you two set a date yet,” Carla asks.

“Oh, late spring sounds good,” Levi says while taking hold of the plate of food Eren's offering him. “I think a cruise around the Bahamas or the Hawaiian Islands would be nice.”

“Where are you and Mr. Pixis going on your honeymoon,” Eren asks out of the blue.

“We haven't decided,” Carla states while taking a bite of her egg roll.

Both Eren and Levi pause what they're doing. “Seriously, mom, are you two talking about getting married?”

“What? Oh, you got me,” she says once she swallows. “He's mentioned it but I don't know if I'm willing to take the plunge all over again. I kind of like my freedom.”

“Well, don't forget to invite us and be certain to remember Eren isn't allowed to fly so we need extra time to get here,” Levi states.

“Oh, I don't expect we'll do anything too fancy, if we do tie the knot. Probably just whatever goes for a Justice of the Peace in these parts,” Carla adds. 

“Well, it looks as though everyone's got their lives all figured out,” Eren states. “Things have certainly changed from just over a year ago.”

“That's true,” both Carla and Levi agree.


End file.
